Let's Learn Our ABCs!
by TrinityBatch
Summary: This will be a series of related one-shots. Every chapter will be based on a prompt of a certain letter. Starts pre-Sherlolly, but most certainly doesn't end that way!
1. Alert

**ABC**

_Chapter 1  
Alert_

Disclaimer: I really, really wish I owned Sherlock. Like, really, really badly. Alas, I don't. Deal with my pathetic attempts to love them :')

* * *

_Here's to the rest of us_

_To all the ones that never felt they were good enough_

_I wanna hear it for the dazed and confused_

_The freaks and the losers_

_Let's put 'em up_

_Here's to the rest of us_

"Molly, turn of that damned alert before my eardrums begin bleeding." Sherlock very nearly growls out as he places another slide in.

Molly's only reply is to squeak and check her phone. It's the third time it has gone off in the last ten minutes and Sherlock is beginning to wish she would just answer it already. Afterall, what could possibly be so bad about the caller?

The alert goes off again. Sherlock groans in annoyance while Molly's cheeks flame.

"I'm really sorry, Sherlock." She whispers nervously as she furiously attempts paperwork.

"Yes, yes, if you were 'really sorry' you'd just answer the bloody thing." As if by magic, it rings once more. Molly lets loose a sigh. Sherlock stares at her until she finally gaves and answers the phone.

"What the bloody fuck do you want, Tom? I said to stop calling me." Sherlock's eyes widen at the mention of Meat Dagger's name. Damn. If he'd known she'd be talking to _him_, then he'd have gladly let her continue ignoring it. Always miss something. "I said no the first time. No! Bloody fuck, Tom! Leave me alone." She begins pacing and running her hands through her hair. She also shoots him a glare while he just wonders when she got such a mouth. Sweet little Molly Hooper never uses such language!

He cringes upon hearing more expletives rushing forth from her mouth. A decision is made. He swiftly gets up from his stool and swipes Molly's phone. She just gapes openly at him.

"Yes, Meat Dagger, I presume? Lovely. Stop calling Molly." He hangs up before Tom can get another word in edgewise.

"Oh God... I'm sorry, Sherlock! You didn't have to get involved."

An answer almost spills from his lips, but he manages to stop it in time. He instead chooses a much safer answer. "I couldn't focus on my work with your yammering and pacing." Her shoulders slump and he almost regrets speaking at all. "You seemed anxious." He adds somewhat awkwardly.

"Yes, umm, yes, I was. Tom and I broke up because of this. He provokes me and then gets mad when I lose it."

"You? Lose it?" His lips quirk into a smile causing her eyebrows to shoot up.

"Yes, Sherlock. Me lose it. You seem to have a problem with underestimating me. Why is that? Are you secretly sexist?" She quickly turns around; the action causing her hair to swing and hit him in the face. His mouth drops open in surprise.

"N-no, of course not!" He curses his stuttering while she just laughs. When did the shoe get on the other foot? He coughs. "Don't be ridiculous, Molly. Like your alert. That was the _stupidest _thing I'd ever heard." He pulls a face.

"I happen to like that song. You'll just have to deal. I also quite like that band."

"I am not inclined to agree."

"Didn't say you were." She's scribbling at paperwork again and his mind briefly ponders doctor writing. Dreadful, really.

"Please change it."

"No. I like it. I doubt I'll be getting anymore calls today, anyway."

Unfortunately, she was wrong and Sherlock refuses to let her forget. Not two minutes later, the alert goes off. Sherlock dramatically bangs his head on the desk.

"I swear to all that is holy, Tom-Oh, oh, yes... Hullo, Mum..."

His head shoots up. Mum?

End Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Oh dear, please don't skip. I know I always do. I would just like to say that this is the first story I've written in a good 3 or 4 years. I would like constructive criticism, but please phrase it nicely. I get enough criticism from my teachers in highschool! Oh yes, that reminds me, I won't be updating often. I'll try, but you all know highschool (well, I hope). It's a very busy time so I have no idea when I'll be back in. S'pose that depends on if reviews leave me in tears though haha xD Have yourselves a lovely day. And if you didn't read this glorious A/N then I will wish something terrible upon you... To never get to hug Louise Brealey! Dear me! Oh and the wonderfully awesome song is "Rest of Us" by Simple Plan!**


	2. Band

**ABC**

Chapter 2

Band

Disclaimer: I really, really wish I owned Sherlock. Alas, I don't. Please deal with my pathetic attempts to love them :') 3

"Oh my God! Are you kidding me? They're already sold out?"

"Molly, remember that talk we had about... talking?"

"Sherlock! You have connections, right?" He narrows his eyes at her.

"I do."

Suddenly, she's in his personal space. He lets loose a groan. "Well, I have some news... You see, there's this band-"

"Classical?"

She lets out a snort. He raises an eyebrow. "I should think not. Listen, they're called Whitesnake. I love them very much and they're having a concert in a few days. I put off getting the tickets because I've been so busy helping you! Please, Sherlock, find me a way in!"

"No."

"Thank you, thank you, tha- wait, you just said no. Why? C'mon, Sherlock! After all I've done for you?"

"Molly, I owe you. You're willing to call in the favor for a measly concert?"

"Yes! I've loved this band since my teens! I listened to them all throughout Uni and just recently got back into them."

"You just recently got out of Uni." He points out before turning his gaze back to the slide in front of him.

She barks out a rather unladylike laugh. "Yes, Sherlock. 6 years ago."

"It's been that long? Odd. If I agree to get you into this concert, will you be silent again?"

A smile lights up her face despite that minor insult. "Really?! Thank you!" She runs up and hugs him tightly before ripping herself away with flaming cheeks. "I-I'm sorry. Um, thanks." Welcome back, old stuttering Molly. _Welcome bloody back._

"Quite."

Her flustered look is replaced with one of confusion. "Quite what?"

* * *

"Yes, Meena, I'm sorry. No-I. Yes! I know you love them too, but he only gave the one ticket. Yes, love all around. Kisses." Molly hangs up the phone with a roll of her eyes. Really, Meena can be quite needy sometimes.

She looks at her attire before turning crimson. She was getting too old for this. 32 was just much too awkward an age to be dressing in skinny jeans and t-shirts. Oh how Sherlock would laugh if he seen her now! Molly decided to throw caution to the wind and dress in one of her traditional 80s outfits. Needless to say, she was going to fit right in at a Whitesnake concert. Her outfit is completed with black skinny jeans, a Whitesnake t-shirt, and some seriously fluffed up hair.

She throws in some hoopy earrings before opening her front door, only to be stopped by a fist an inch from her face. "Sherlock?" Her eyes widen before shutting tightly as she remembers her attire. Damn.

"...Molly?..." And there he is. In all of his purple shirt of hotness glory. Jesus, does he intentionally get that shirt a size too small? His tousled hair and dark pants only add to her embarrassment.

"What're you doing here?" She asks, still keeping her eyes shut. Maybe he'll take the hint and shut his own.

"I've come to escort you to the, erm, Whitesnake concert." He coughs awkwardly.

"...Why?"

"Because I'll be joining you, of course."

"Was afraid you'd say that..." She moves away from the door and allows him to enter. "We'd better leave before we're late."

"Quite."

"Stop saying that!" She exclaims, laughter bubbling out of her mouth. Sherlock smiles. He'd be lying if he said he didn't say that just to make her laugh.

He puts on a posh face. Well, posher than normal. "Quite."

End Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I just wanted to thank all of the sweet reviewers! It really meant a lot to me. I was terrified of putting myself out there again because I've been really hurt by some in the past. Thank you so much! I hope this chapter makes you smile as much as it did me. And just thought I'd mention because I'm proud, I got a hundred on a quiz the other day! But anyways, enough about me tooting my own horn (Jesus, who says that? Apparently me.) I s'pose I updated rather quickly. So the band I mentioned is Whitesnake and they are bloody fantastic! Look up Whipping Boy and you'll see what I mean. I guess I'm kinda making Molly be a closet rock fan xD apologies.**


	3. Caught

**ABC**

Chapter 3

Caught

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sherlock. Still have a broken heart. Still love Benedict and Louise with all the pieces of said broken heart xD

* * *

"Molly? Molly!" Sherlock lets loose a sigh as he stomps around the morgue looking for Molly. "Damn, must've already left..." He mutters before something catches his eye.

Her computer was still on. Interesting. He quickly looks around to see if she is anywhere close. Coast is clear. He stealthily (Well, he'd rather like to think so.) makes his way into her office. He moves the mouse and notices the screen get brighter. Interesting... She may be back at any moment if she's already been gone for so long. He'll just have to make this quick.

Taking a seat in her office chair, he begins taking note of her browsers. Nothing out of the ordinary. Facebook. Really, Molly? She's stalking Meat Dagger's page! Ha! Wow, no wonder she left him. He has man boobs. Let's see... Myspace? Kinda out of date, but whatever. What else? Ooh, her email is left nice and open... A medical conference! In Cardiff?!

He smirks to himself as he begins to decline the offer when he thinks better. Molly would be angry. Angry Molly is actually kind of scary. You really wouldn't think so, but she could revoke his morgue privileges just like that! And the worst part is she actually _has _been! He sighs before deleting everything he wrote. Best to be on the safe side. He scrolls down a little before something catches his eye.

Sherlock Holmes fan club.

Dear Lord. No way. He grins wickedly to himself before clicking on it.

_Dear members,_

_It's that time of month again! You can send in all your Sherlock pictures and we'll gladly post the best ones. We will make memes, crop you in, and just about anything else you can think of! Don't forget to send in your fanfictions of our favorite consulting detective. We'll be rating them shortly! Now for the best part... The poll will be up soon! I have a friend working on posting it at the moment. I picked the top three that were asked... no matter how awkward it is. Jesus, if he knew! You guys are going to get me into big trouble ;)_

_Ta for now!_

_Molly_

His eyes widen at her signature. Sure, she is in his fan club... But president? He smirks at the thought of her divulging how he likes his coffee or posting pictures that she might take of him, under her desk. Not to be confused with _him _being under her desk. That'd be awkward.

He goes out of the email and sees one he missed. Oh, clearly she got the poll up. Poll? What does that even mean!? He clicks on the link and raises his eyebrows.

Sherlock's Love Interests

_John Watson_

_Molly Hooper_

_Greg Lestrade_

Should he be concerned that two of his top picks were men? For God's sake, he's not gay! Wait, people thought Molly was a love interest? Ha!

He shakes his head to rid himself of those thoughts. Molly was a friend. That's all. He decides to check her search history. Maybe it'll have something interesting... His grin widens at the thought of Molly Hooper looking at anything remotely dirty. She'd be admitted into the hospital for impersonating a tomato. Oh wait, that don't make sense. Sometimes it's hard being a genius. His thoughts travel too fast.

Sherlolly

Sherlolly

Sherlolly

Johnlock

Johnlock

Sherlolly

Cats

Cats

Cute cats

Dear God, her search history... What the hell does Sherlolly even mean? It sounds like a lollipop! He shakes his head once more before he hears a rustling and the door suddenly opens.

"Sherlock, are you looking at my history?!" She squeaks, mouth gaping.

"What the hell is Sherlolly?" He asks bluntly. Best leave the fan club bit alone...

"Oh! It's, um, you see... It's a type of... cat?" She supplies awkwardly.

"Right." His eyes become slits. She's obviously lying. At the moment he's more concerned with the Johnlock. He's not stupid. He does know what that means! His blasted fans scream it at him enough. Come to think of it, Sherlolly has been shouted upon occasion. Do they think he's a cat? Dear God, this is confusing! "...Johnlock?"

She coughs before putting her head in her hands. "I've been caught. This is, err, sorry. I was curious of what the fuss was about. You know, there are some really cute pictures-"

"You're saying that you think John and I would make a cute couple?" He shoots back dumbly.

"N-no, oh God, it's just... some friends... they kept telling me there were some cute pictures and I was interested. I swear to you, Sherlock. I mean, if you are, it's fine. It's, erm, all fine."

He chuckles and she just groans. He's been getting way too much pleasure out of torturing her. After the concert incident... He's been making references. So very many references. Many involve lyrics to Slide it in or Whipping Boy. She doesn't think he quite gets what he is saying. "You're thinking of something else. The concert. Why?"

"How on earth did you know I was-"

"You looked at the framed picture of David Coverdale multiple times and began scowling. I can only assume you were picturing your hideously out of style outfit."

"Shut up, Sherlock."

"I won't be your whipping boy, Molly." She glowers at him.

"This is all beside the point! Why are you snooping through my computer?!"

"Was bored and you weren't here. Oh, can I go to that medical conference with you?"

"Where?"

"Cardiff."

"Oh, sure, yea-wait, how did you know about that?!"

His gaze is suspiciously drawn to the floor

"Your email may have been left open..."

"Sherlock! You're a bloody wanker!"

"Erm, sorry?"

"Fuck off!" She stomps out of the room before returning looking slightly sheepish. "Umm, actually, this is my, erm, office. Could you maybe leave?"

"Oh. Yes. I'll, uh, see you later then."

He sulks all the way out of the office. As soon he's out, she slams the door after him. "Asshole!"

His eyebrows raise at her language. Really, since when did Mousy Molly Hooper curse?

"Since I was 5 and stubbed my toe. Get out of my morgue, Sherlock!" She shouts through the door.

Well, maybe being caught catching her isn't quite what he had planned for the evening. But then... A smile lights up his face as he recalls her sticking up for herself. Good for her.

End Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I'm so very sorry for the wait! I've been so busy with school and family that's I've not even touched my laptop. Not to mention, I've been known to have "difficult" days. I don't want to say too much in the matter because it's rather personal, but sometimes my (I'll just call it what it is) depression gets out of hand. So long story short, the last few days haven't been pleasant. Very sorry!**

**I also would like to apologize for this chapter. Not my best work, I'll admit. In my defense, however, I had an annoying twelve year old breathing down my neck and it was very, very hard to concentrate. Dear Lord, enough with the excuses! Chapter sucked, I'm sorry, on to the next one! Have yourselves a wonderfully awesometacular day :)**

**Oh and I almost forgot! Sometimes I forget that I'm the one writing the story and my thoughts get ahead of me. So sorry! The reason he kept saying quite was because he said it twice in a row without realizing Molly caught it and laughed. He therefore said it again just to make her laugh again :) Thanks for all the kind reviews! Made me smile :)**


	4. Defy

**ABC**

Chapter 4

Defy

Disclaimer: Mmmm, don't own Sherlock. Wish I did. Though, that might be some sort of slavery or something. Benedict Cumberbatch as my slave... Oh wonders... ;)

* * *

"No, Sherlock, I will not give you a spleen just so you can flush it down the toilet!"

"But Molly! I need to know how quickly it would go down or if it would at all!"

"I'm about to make you go down!" She snaps her gloves on angrily before coloring at her word choice. "Go down, as in, I'd beat you up... Yes, not-"

"I figured." He coughs and shifts uncomfortably.

"I still won't give you a spleen."

"Damn..." He pauses to regroup. He clearly needs to try a new tactic. "Molly, give me the spleen right now. I want it and I shall have it." Oddly enough, her eyes narrowed yet her eyebrows raised. Interesting sight.

"If you ever speak to me like that again, I will personally see to it that women everywhere kick you in the balls. Don't be a sexist pig, Sherlock." She shakes her head in mock disappointment.

"So that tactic doesn't work then?"

"In no way do I feel an urge to give you a spleen. Unless it's your own after ripping it out, ya git!"

"I liked it better when you were afraid to defy me."

She barks out a laugh.

"Defy you? That would infer that I need to obey you on any level. What I do for you, Sherlock, I do because I want to help you. Not because your deep, sexy voice commanded me and I'm at your mercy."

"Oh."

"You are such a wanker."

"So I've been told..." He looks down in contemplative silence.

"...We're just joking around, right, Sherlock?" She asks worriedly.

"Mmm..." He smirks at her. "Not quite."

"Christ, Sherlock! If that sexist bit was not a joke..." She begins swatting his arm.

He laughs heartily. "It was a joke, I swear!" He looks at her deeply. "But I really wanted that spleen..."

She rolls her eyes. "Go home, Sherlock."

* * *

"Molly, could you try on these trousers?"

"...What?" She asks with a dazed expression upon her face as she fingers the pants.

"These trousers. According to the yard, a victim was killed in them, but they were clearly too small for her. I believe this is your size. Will you try them on?" She abruptly drops her hand.

"Christ, Sherlock! No, I bloody well will not! That's disgusting."

"John didn't have a problem trying on a sweater. But that was some time ago... Is there a new law?"

"...Did you tell him why you wanted him to?"

"No, I may have neglected to mention that fact. Not good?"

"Very bad!"

"I just need to see if they'll fit you! Please!" She's pretty sure that he just stomped, but she's more shocked at the whining look upon his face.

"I'm not a doormat, Sherlock. No."

"You're being especially cruel today, Molly. Mensing again?"

"Get out of my bloody morgue, ya git!"

"Ah, so you are..." He begins to backtrack.

"Not that kind of bloody!" She yelps after him.

End Chapter 4

**A/N**

**This chapter was hard! I have no idea why! The next chapter is going to be funny... Welps, I hope so :) By the way, has anyone heard of the band Hoobastank? They are amazing! I suggest the song "The Reason" for a new listener :P) I would also like to agree with Rocking the Redbeard in saying that Whitesnake is awesome. I'm 16 and completely unashamed to say that I fangirl over David Coverdale haha!**

**And yes, I think that swearing Molly is pretty frikin awesome. I think that as of season 3, she's a bit more like Louise, yes?**

**So thanks for all the wonderfully nice reviews. They got me through a visit at my grandma's house. 4 hours of being ignored unless food was being stuffed down my throat. Joys. Haha anyways! Hope you have an awesomesauce day! :)**


	5. Exercise

**ABC**

Chapter 5

Exercise

Disclaimer: Don't own Sherlock, any bands that I mention, or a soul. Oh wait, s'pose I still got that last one. Afterall, I do like chocolate. Wait, how in the bloody fuck is that relevant?...

* * *

"Yes, he's been wonderful! Though, after every time, he leaves just a few minutes later! I mean, there I am, panting and sweaty and he has the nerve to walk out without doing a thing about it? Some bloody water would be nice! Oh, hello, Sherlock." Molly greets warmly before turning back to her phone call.

Sherlock just gapes at her. Was Molly Hooper talking about...intercourse? In such detail?! To whom?!

"Gotta go, Mary, Sherlock is looking at me funny. Yes, love, I'll see you at dinner. Make sure it's nice and big so I'll have more energy for the next round!" She hangs up the phone then eyes Sherlock; who seems a bit flushed, she notes.

"You-you, um, have a new boyfriend then?"

"Nope, what makes you say that?" He blanches. Molly is engaging in 'friends with benefits'?! Dear God, how did he never notice this? More importantly, why is he so upset? Molly can engage in sexual intercourse with whomever she pleases.

"Your phone call. You were telling Mary about your, errr, most recent... exercises..."

"Yes, that is exactly what I was telling her about. My new exercises. I got a trainer. He's quite good."

"Always miss something..." He mutters to himself with a shake of his head.

"Yes, you do. Now, what did you need, Sherlock?"

"I wanted to perform some experiments with yo-"

"I call bullshit." Despite her harsh tone, her demeanor is still warm and friendly. "You wanted to ask if I was going to the Watson dinner tonight."

"Please don't put it like that. It sounds like we are going to feast on the Watsons."

"Or they might feast on us. They're having us over for dinner afterall." She gives him a cheesy wink before laughing.

"I gather you'll be there?" He flashes a brief smile.

"Yup."

* * *

Sherlock knows he shouldn't be watching. He really, really does. So why can't he seem to take his eyes off the scene in front of him? Two words. Molly and _yoga_. That fitness trainer is _really _working well for her.

_"Now turn your upper body to the left while your hips are still facing the front. There you go!"_

Life must hate him. Because when Molly does as the video instructs, well, let's just say that Sherlock is still very much in view. She jumps out of position.

"Sherlock? Bloody hell!" She wraps her arms around her chest in order to provide some modesty. Really, can she not even do something as simple as yoga in a sports bra and shorts, in her own home?

Her actions only seem to make him notice her sweaty body more. His throat suddenly feels a tad dry.

"I was told to pick you up... for dinner... at the Watson's..."

"That's not for another two hours, Sherlock! Why now?"

"...Mrs. Hudson kicked me out of the flat." He mumbles before coughing awkwardly.

"Knock it off. I'm sure you've seen plenty of half naked women in your time. I summon back Arrogant Sherlock!" She waves her arms around in exaggeration.

"Oh, thank God! I know women are odd about these things."

"What, people randomly breaking into their flat and watching them do yoga?"

"Well, _yes_..." His eyes widen almost comically.

"Would you like to join me? Afterall, it might be invaluable knowledge for a case." She replies cheekily, her expression mocking. That is, until he agree.

"If you say so." He strips off his jacket and faces the tv.

She just shakes her in bewilderment and presses the play button once more.

"_That's right! Hold that position!_" Sherlock scrambles to move his body to the directions. Molly is quite shocked to realize that he is not graceful at _everything_. Huh. That's odd.

"_Now I want you to move your right arm out. That's right! You're doing great! Just... breathe. Let it all come naturally_."

"This is bloody ridiculous! Bullocks!" He loses his balance and manages to fall on the sofa. "I will never need this for a case." He rests his hands on his lap in a rather posh gesture.

"Well, I'm not going to continue my workout with you just staring at me!"

An evil glint shines in his eyes. "Oh, please do." A blush spreads over her cheeks. Is Sherlock...is he flirting?

"You're trying to fluster me. It won't work! You can watch. There." She plays the video once more. He just attempts to keep the grin off his face. Even with a new found confidence, Molly is easy to manipulate. Now, he thinks he'll just sit back and watch the show.

End Chapter 5

**A/N**

**This is rated M, for those of you who may not have noticed. I mean, I don't really wanna go into detail because I'm blushing just thinking about it. Seriously, what 16 year old turns into a tomato at the word "sex"? My God! I suppose me haha. But I do have lots and lots (and lots) of innuendos up my sleeve. And references. And suggestions. Crap, now I sound like a perv! Ok, done with this topic :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It made me laugh. Since I've recommended a band every other chapter... Here you peoples go! Breaking Benjamin. Bloody wonderful! Try "Crawl" or "Lights Out". My two favorites anyway!**

**Thanks for the kind reviews. You help me stay on it. I have the attention span of a gnat with a school workload the size of an elephant. Haha, just thank you all! :)**


	6. Flying

**ABC**

Chapter 6

Flying

Disclaimer: God, if I owned Sherlock... I'd be labeled more of a perv than I already am. Alas, I'm just a dorky teenager with a really odd fixation on Louise Brealey.

* * *

"Why do we need to fly to Cardiff, Sherlock? "

"Because! Mycroft has connections and I don't have any desire to be crammed into a tiny car."

"We wouldn't have to get something small. We could've just gotten a van or something."

"Why are you complaining? This is first class!" He rolls his eyes before glancing around. "That man over there is cheating on his wife with a male zookeeper." She giggles nervously at that.

"I just, I don't really like to fly. It makes me a bit anxious." He raises an eyebrow at that. With the way she has been acting lately, he hadn't thought her to be scared of anything. "Confidence doesn't take away all fear." She whispers, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we are getting ready to take off. Please make sure your seat-belts are fastened."_

She groans, but replies after some annoying Sherlock prodding.

"I don't see why you're so afraid. The math in this is to be trusted. While it is not full proof, there is a large percent saying we'll arrive safely. Weather is nice and pilot has been sober for over 6 years."

"I know you're trying to help, but could you please shut up? I don't want to talk about crashing right now!"

"I was just saying that we wouldn't cra-"

"I don't care. I've been scared of flying since I was 6 and my uncle died in a crash."

"...Is there anything I can do?"

"...Talk about something that doesn't involve me dying a painful death full of hot fire?"

"Really, Molly, is there any other kind?"

"Shut up. Will you, or will you not?"

"Fine. Rest your head on my shoulder and sleep. I'll talk until you fall asleep."

"That's actually... really thoughtful. Thank you, Sherlock." She gets the throw blanket and snuggles up into him. They're both rather surprised at the easiness. Even more so when he throws his arm around her.

"More comfortable for the both of us." He coughs out awkwardly.

"Yes, thank you." She snuggles in deep, subtly breathing in his scent.

"The man behind us is a chain smoker. His wife is getting ready to kick him out. He is a stock broker with a foot fetish."

"The woman next to him is a lesbian on her way to come out to her children."

"The "kind woman" who gave you that blanket killed her husband twenty years ago." Molly's eyes snap open. He just chuckles. "Not to worry, though. He was a rapist."

"Jesus..." She mumbles sleepily.

"Molly, I do prefer you call me Sherlock."

"Git." Is her breathy reply before she adds, "Go on..."

"As I said, the pilot is a recovering alcoholic. 6 years sober. Has three kids and an affair 5 years ago."

"Is there anyone here that is happy?" She asks, her voice muffled by his chest.

He holds her a little tighter at that. He wants to tell her _Yes, there is someone here quite happy. For once, it's me. _But he doesn't. He can't.

"The elderly woman three rows away from us. She has been married for 40+ years. She's never had an affair. They have four children and one is expecting their first child themselves."

He feels Molly's mouth shift into a smile. "That's nice. I like that."

Within a few minutes her breathing has evened out and he feels himself about to lightly doze. His last thoughts being _I could really get used to this._

* * *

"You ready to go?" Molly chirps brightly.

"Yes, I just need a coffee." Is Sherlock's grumbled response. It is really too early to be eagerly bouncing around a hotel room.

"Don't have time. We might miss our flight. I wanna get back home!" She yanks the covers off of him, only to throw them back on. "Jesus, don't you wear _anything _to bed?" He smirks into the pillow.

"I want coffee."

She groans in annoyance. "Fine. But you better be dressed when I get back."

As soon as she exits, she realizes just how flushed her cheeks are. Why does he always get this reaction out of her?!

When she arrives, balancing two coffees and a bag of donuts, Sherlock opens the door for her. She's surprised, but lets it go.

"Thanks. Now are you ready?" She hands him a coffee. He eagerly gulps it down, barely even wincing at the scalding liquid burning his throat.

"Now I am." He ushers her out of the room with his suitcase in hand. "Why are you so excited? I thought you hated flying."

"Well, flying with a friend helps." He ignores the warm feeling that spreads throughout his body. They're friends. Of course they are. Really, he's known this for years. So why does it make him feel good to know that she considers him her friend? "I stayed up all night last night so I'd be really tired."

"Ah, that explains it. I never knew you to be a morning person before. I was wondering why you were so disgustingly _happy_."

She laughs. "God forbid."

"S'pose I don't really wake up in the best of mood, huh?"

He laughs heartily at that. "No, indeed, you do not. You once threw a pillow at my face and screamed for 2 minutes when I attempted to wake you up for work."

"I still had seven minutes to sleep. Can you blame me?"

"Yes, I can. You're quite mean in the morning! I had no idea you had such little regard for the state of my prostate."

They both stare blankly at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"Let's get on with this flight. I'm quite tired and your voice helps me sleep. Ever think of going into the audio-book business?

"No."

"Dick."

End Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Okay, this was very, very fun to write! I have a bit of an obsession with flying. I've been dying to skydive! Bit of an adrenaline junkie, I am. So yes, chapter 6 was very fun. I think I'll have them stop fucking around and get together pretty soon. It's just so damn fun to see Sherlock squirm though, ya know? Haha. So... band of the chapter today is... Guns N' Roses! If I had to recommend a song... Lesse... They're all so good! "November Rain", perhaps? Or "Paradise City" is a classic! My parents wedding song is "Patience". Jeez, do they need it with me... :D**

**Thank for the reviews, darlings! Makes me smile, laugh, and occasionally snort. :D**


	7. Glass

**ABC**

Chapter 7

Glass

Disclaimer: Don't own Sherlock, any bands that I blab about, or a record player. Hoping to fix that last one here pretty soon! :D

* * *

"Why not? Molly, it's for a case." Molly's grip on the vial tightens. Why is it always so damn hard to say no to him? It is for a case... But what if it isn't? What if he's just saying that to get her to say yes? Gah!

"Because... Because I said no and that's what goes! That's, erm, that."

"_Please_!" Her eyes widen. Sherlock saying please? Maybe it is for a case. Her grip tightens once more.

"Why on earth would you need me to run my hands through your hair for a case?" A blush flutters across his cheeks for once. She instantly feels a sense of pride. Did she do that? She sure hopes so!

"...It's just helpful! I like it." He defiantly crosses her arms.

Her mouth is, unfortunately not the only thing that opens without meaning. Her hands does too, causing the glass vial to shatter on the floor. Both of their eyes are wide and unblinking as they just stare at one another, not moving. That is, until Molly can't keep her mouth shut.

"Damn! Son of a fucker... Why the fuck do these fucking things happen to me? I swear to every piece of shi-" She's waving her arms around angrily and attempting to step around the glass before giving up and getting on her knees to clean it.

"...Molly?" He tries to grab her arms, but doesn't manage to stop her in time.

"Dammit!" Her hands are bloody, along with her knees.

"I never-" He lets out an uncomfortable cough. "-knew you had such a, err, large vocabulary."

"Oh, you haven't even heard the ones that I made up yet." She sniffles. He reaches down and picks her up. He carries her to the counter and sets her down before assessing her injuries.

"Why would you pick up glass with your bare hands?"

"Felt like it. Done it before."

"Need to take better care of yourself..." He mumbles, wiping his hands over her knees to check for glass.

"You're a fine one to talk! When is the last time you ate?"

"I ate the bagel you brought in for lunch."

"...You ate my lunch?"

"I was hungry. I'll take you to Angelo's later." He seems more interested in the pieces of glass he is picking from her knees.

"The one time I wear a skirt." She laughs, though it breaks up into small sobs.

"It looks very nice." He offers with a small smile.

"Thanks."

Silence.

"If you take me home, I'll run my fingers through your hair." He smiles back up at her again.

"Deal."

* * *

After cleaning her up, they head off to Molly's flat. He quickly surveys any changes that may have occurred before moving to set her down on the sofa.

"Jesus, Sherlock, you didn't need to carry me all the way up here." She hides her red face in his chest.

"You're hurt."

"Yes, but-" He lays her down before a grin cracks on his face. She smiles back tentatively at first. Pretty soon they're both full blown laughing. "God, this is not how I pictured my day going." She throws her head back and begins to laugh harder.

He climbs on to the couch and lays his head on her lap. "This is exactly how I planned mine going..." He mutters as her fingers thread through his hair. His eyes, however, snap open a moment later. "I promised you lunch."

She hums. "You did."

"I'll call them and have it delivered." He whips out his phone in a flash.

"How in the hell do you manage to get that out of your trousers so quickly..." She asks, her head shaking in disbelief. His trousers are practically painted on. How does he get that damned phone out so quick?! "Wait, since when does Angelo's deliver?"

"Eh, they'll do it for me. Now be quiet so I can order." She shuts her mouth and rolls her eyes.

"Say that bloody magic word..."

He just grunts in reply when the phone is finally picked up.

"Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes?" She holds in her laughter at the oncoming conversation. Sherlock is always amusing on the phone and now she has the privilege of hearing the _other _side.

"I need an order of my usual."

"Ah, when should I expect Dr. Watson to pick it up?" He hears a snort from above him. So very ladylike, she is.

"I actually need you to deliver it. I'm dining with Dr. Hooper today."

"You sure have a preference. I knew you were, how do you say it, homosexual, but I had no idea you only went for doctors!" Now there is a sharp bark of laughter from her.

"Dr. Hooper is a woman... Please, just send the orders."

"You know we don't deli-"

Sherlock shouts the address into the phone before hanging up. She really wishes she didn't know that Angelo was still going to bring the food. Sherlock sure has a way with people!

"You stopped."

"Sorry, your majesty."

"Quite alright. Just continue."

She mockingly repeats him in a nasily voice. "Quite alright. Just continue."

End Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Two chapters today because I'm having a rather bad day. Got a B on a project/report that I've been working on for over a month. I apparently have awkward writing. Dammit. Kinda wanna cry, so I wrote something I'm decent at. Sorry this chapter wasn't as funny as the rest, I just couldn't think of anything to funny with the mood I'm in haha :P And I concur, pervy Sherlock is rather great xD Band of the chapter is Queen! Suggested songs are "Somebody to Love" or "Fat Bottomed Girls" because I can haha**

**Live, love, and Louise is my motto!**


	8. Hot

**ABC**

Chapter 8

Hot

Disclaimer: I own lots and lots of CDs, books, and clothes, but no Sherlock :'( Damn, I keep telling my parents that's what I want for Christmas! Gawd, they're so cheap ;)

* * *

Sweat slicked bodies. Groaning and moaning. Cursing. Shed clothes. We all know what this means... Baker Street's air conditioner is broken! Apparently, Mrs. Hudson is refusing to get it checked because Sherlock is the one who broke it. But how was he supposed to know that pouring acid on it would break it? He had done so many calculations... It wasn't supposed to burn through it!

"Mrs. Hudson, it's hot in here!" Sherlock groans from his place on the sofa.

At the moment, he's sprawled out with his shirt off, trousers unbuttoned, and arm over his face. The lady in question, though, stomps up the steps and barges in with an annoyed look upon her face.

"Sherlock, my hip! Stop making me come up here! And-oh, you're not decent." Her voice shakes with weariness. Really, he's running her nerves ragged.

"Perfectly decent." Comes his muffled reply.

"If you want it cool in here then you need to pay for it. I'm not made of money, dear."

"Fine. Take my credit card and just...just make it go away!" He fumbles with his pants for his wallet and tosses it in her general direction. He's lucky she caught it, or she'd currently be griping about her hip once more.

"Why don't you go and stay with Molly for a little while? I'm sure this'll be fixed in a day or two." With that, she trudges back downstairs, not even bothering to wait for a reply. Really, with Sherlock, you often don't receive one.

* * *

A few hours later reveals a sweaty Sherlock banging on Molly's front door. Unfortunately, he didn't give her any warming. If he had, she may not have open the front door in a towel, expecting a package. Now, who speaks to the delivery man in a towel? Someone who really has been giving less and less of shit lately. And is quite hungry. She had just pulled a double shift without eating.

"Molly? Why are you in a towel?"

"Dammit! What're you doing? You could've given me some warning and- why in the blue fuck are you stinky and sweaty?"

He releases an annoyed sigh while rolling his eyes. It's obvious, isn't it? "Broke my air conditioner. It's hot. Let me sleep here."

Her eyebrows shoot up at that. He attempts to walk in, but she sticks her arm in the way, causing her towel to slip a bit. She quickly adjusts it though. "You can if you properly ask me, ya git!"

"...I liked you better before you made me-"

"Be good?"

"Please, may I stay the night, Molly? It's hot and I want to shower."

"Good enough." She steps aside and he gratefully walks in. "Out of hot water now, I'm afraid. Don't suppose you'll want it much right now anyway."

"You have no bloody idea." She averts her eyes as he completely unselfconsciously begins stripping his shirt off on the way to her bathroom.

"Shit, my dirty clothes are in there." She places a hand to her head in embarrassment before recovering somewhat. "Whatever. It's a thong. At least it's not granny panties." She shuts her front door and walks to her bedroom to change.

After about ten minutes, Sherlock reemerges looking immensely satisfied. Really, it was just a shower. Why does he look so damn happy?

"I feel much better now. Thank you, Molly."

"Yeah, sure. What exactly happened, anyway?" She focuses her attention anywhere but the water droplets that are dripping down his neck. Jesus, is he naturally this sexy?

"Acid is very bad for air conditioners, I've learned. Mrs. Hudson wouldn't pay for another one. I'm pretty sure she turned on the heat just so I'd be even more miserable. She can be a real bit-"

"Sherlock Holmes!" Molly chastises with wide eyes.

"Yes, well, it's very hot in Baker Street right now. Mrs. Hudson is sending for someone. She said they'd be done tomorrow or the next day." Molly snorts. "What?"

"You said it'd be one day. You didn't say anything about tomorrow too! I have work and I don't know if I trust you not to experiment on Toby after the last time..."

"I said I was sorry!"

"It would've helped if you'd meant it too."

"Now for that, I am sorry." He smirks at her.

"You want Chinese for dinner?"

"Are you offering me your cat to eat?" He quirks an eyebrow at her.

"That's racist, ya git!" She laughs, making to grab for her phone and order.

"Chinese sounds brilliant."

"Funny you call me stupid and Chinese brilliant... I see how these things work..." She mutters while dialing the number.

"You are anything but stupid, Dr. Hooper!"

"Don't be a suck up. It don't suit you."

_Where the hell is it?!_ Molly wonders as she tears through her bathroom. Her lacy knickers have gone missing. She knows that she left them in a heep of dirty clothes before her shower. But then Sherlock showed up and now- Shit! She knows why he took them.

Experimentation of course!

End Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long! I've been busy today with church and school. I'm homeschooled so I do all my work online and I'm now reaching the end of the semester. Finished one of my classes with a final grade of 96 and I'm pretty happy with that. For Health (which I should be finishing tomorrow) I should have a final grade of about 98. I'm a bit of a perfectionist so I try to keep my grades up. Sorry you had to read all that! You're probably just here for the Sherlolly and here I am rambling on about school.**

**I also would like to say that I wasn't begging for compliments with my previous A/N. When I read it again I thought it seemed like I was just saying it for attention. I wasn't. I was really hurt by some of the things my teacher said and I'm sorry if it came off as me trying to get compliments. I'm sure I'm reading too much into things anyway haha!**

**Band of the chapter is... actually two... Linkin Park! And Billy Joel!**


	9. Injury

**ABC**

Chapter 9

Injury

Disclaimer: If I owned Sherlock I'd be a hell of a lot happier. Alas, the closest I am is my Sherlock poster above my bed. Don't own the bands I mention either. Damn.

"-and that's why she's having an affair." Sherlock finishes with a broad smile.

The man of whom he'd just been speaking to gapes at him for a long while. That is, until he suddenly launches himself at Sherlock and begins pummeling the oh so "innocent" detective's face.

"She wouldn't do that to me! Shut the hell up!"

"Sherlock, I found the pizza rolls. I think Tesco moved them to the back of the-bloody hell!" John grabs the man that is currently attempting to strangle a surprised and wide eyed Sherlock. "What happened? Are you alright?" John is pinning the thrashing man down to the ground.

"Yes, yes, just fine. The man just didn't appreciate my, erm, thoughts on his wife."

"Dear God, tell me you didn't tell another person about his wife's cheating! I may just let him at you!"

By now, there is a rather large crowd gathered around them. The manager finally comes to break it up. After leaving, John gives Sherlock a once over. "You'll live." He claps him on the back before tossing the bag of pizza rolls into Sherlock's arms and walking away.

"It hurts, John!" He shouts after the retreating figure of John Watson.

"Good!" He shouts back.

"Molly it is then..." He mutters, already making his way towards Molly's tiny flat.

"...Molly!" Sherlock tried knocking. He really did. Well, for about ten seconds. Then it turned into his normal knock. Which is to say; pounding on the damn door.

"Sherlock! What the fuck?" Molly abruptly opens the door and begins glaring intensely at him. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" She quickly ushers him into her flat.

"Fist fight."

"My God. You deducted someone at Tesco didn't you?" Silence answers her question. She just raises her eyebrows in disbelief.

"But his wife was cheating on him and planning to kill him! Though, now that I think about it, I didn't get to tell him that last bit..."

"Christ. Only you would tell someone they're wife is cheating first."

"I tried to finish, but my mouth was a bit full with his fist and all." He replies sardonically.

"You idiot! I love you to death, but you are going to get bloody well killed if you don't stop that." A silence fills the room at that. A very awkward, intense silence. "I didn't mean-"

"No, of course not." Suddenly, she finds it too hard to meet his eyes.

"I mean, I do. Love you, that is. Like-like, I love John or Mary or-or Mrs. Hudson or um, Greg..." His eyes narrow at that bit.

"Who's Greg?" She groans at that.

"Lestrade? Do you intentionally delete his name?"

"Oh, yes, I do actually. I have it stored somewhere safe for emergencies."

"And an emergency would be?..."

"Being held at gunpoint, getting shot, in need of cigarettes-"

"Really? Cigarettes?" She can't help but laugh at that. Only Sherlock. She's relieved that he's seemed to forgotten her previous statement.

"John can be quite stubborn."

"Oh yes, _John _can be stubborn."

"Yes, that's what I just said, isn't it?"

"It is. I just repeated it with more sarcasm, ya bastard." Is her smart reply. His mouth drops open at it, though. "What?"

"That was uncalled for! You'd be furious with me if I called you a bitch!"

"Yes, because it's sexist."

"And calling me a bastard isn't?" She looks guilty for a brief moment as a blush paints her cheeks a dark red.

"I'm sorry, you're right. Sometimes when I'm comfortable with someone, I call them names."

"...Are you saying that "bastard" is your pet-name for me?"

They just stare at each other without blinking. That is, until Sherlock can't hold in his chuckles. Molly's giggles follow shortly after that.

"This conversation-" She gasps out between giggles. "-I don't even know."

He touches his face and winces. Molly's attention is drawn back to his face. A gory mess it is. She reaches out to gently touch it too and is surprised when he doesn't flinch away. Her touch is feather light, but he feels it everywhere.

"I'll get a wet rag and some ice..." She whispers, afraid of ruining whatever moment they were just having.

He grabs her wrist as she walks away. "Thank you, Molly." She just smiles at him. "And Molly?..."

"Yes?" What is he going to say? He looks so bloody serious!

He opens his mouth before shutting it quickly again. He seems to make a decision before speaking once more. "Could you make me some pizza rolls too?"

End Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Shit. Would you believe me if I said this chapter was done hours ago? Sorry! I'm a bit of a derp sometimes. For all my lovely English readers... do they have pizza rolls in England? As I said, I'm a derp. If you don't know what they are. Look the bloody things up! Best. Thing. Ever.**

**Umm lesse... Oh yeah! Thanks for the reviews :) Made my day (along with a Whitesnake album I found at the library...) Also, thanks to **_**Agent Gingermane **_**for pointing out my vial/vile mistake. I have the lowest, most shitty version of WordPad on my computer and it don't point out things like that. Or spell check for that matter xD Plus, my dad made me turn out the lights so I was writing in the dark. I'm pretty sure the world is working against me haha. But really, thanks for letting me know! I'm always trying to improve my writing :)**

**Band of the chapter is going to be one you've probably never heard of because they're pretty new. Theory of Noise. Look them up! "Test Me" and "Cradle" are wonderful.**


	10. John

**ABC**

Chapter 10

John

Disclaimer: Don't own Sherlock, but I do own several Sherlock keychains. And a lanyard. And two posters. And 5 t-shirts. And about 10 buttons. Frik, now I sound like a creeper...

* * *

"Molly, could you get my phone?" When there is no answer he grunts. "Please?"

John looks up from the magazine he'd been skimming through. "Sorry, mate. She popped off for the loo." As if by magic, said person enters the morgue once more.

"Bleh, sorry. Dr. Davidson caught me and insisted we go to lunch. I told him I was gay. Is that bad?" John snorts.

"Dr. Davidson is a wanker."

"He also raped a woman back in high school." Sherlock comments offhandedly, barely looking up from his microscope. Both Molly and John's mouths drop, however.

"Dear God! Does Greg know?" John asks, worriedly looking over Molly.

Molly just lets loose a sigh. "Dammit. I didn't want him, but... A criminal mastermind, an embezzler, a sexist pig, and now a rapist! Do I put out a vibe?"

"Yes to John and no to Molly."

"...Sexist pig?" John asks after a moments pause.

"Yes, a real git he was. Wouldn't let me do anything unless I asked first. Wouldn't let me swear. Worst of all, though-" She fumes for a bit before continuing with a set jaw. "-he tried to get me to quit my job because "women don't belong in the medical field". I told him to stuff it. He told me to get out." She flashes a grin. "I told him it was my flat."

John laughs heartily at that. "When was this?"

"Oh, this was Tom!" She admits with wide, angry eyes.

"No kidding, eh? I thought you broke up because-" He cuts himself off there. "-because you weren't right for each other." Molly shoots him a sympathetic smile.

"That reminds me!" She rustles around looking for her bag. When she finally spots it, she begins tearing through it before throwing something at Sherlock.

Without even a flinch, he lifts his hand and catches it.

"Show off." John mutters, rolling his eyes.

Sherlock unfolds the fabric. It's a t-shirt. "This is what a feminist looks like?" He looks even more confused than John feels.

"Yes, I thought it might encourage you. I seen it after our last little spat."

"Spat?" John asks, scratching his head almost comically.

"Ha! Your friend has this crazy idea that I need more security. I said I can damn well take care of myself."

"Molly, a man touched your... erm... hindquarters-" Both Molly and John raise their eyebrows at that. "You clearly can't handle yo-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. Put on the shirt. It'll make you feel better." Her grin is cheshire like. John almost feels afraid.

Sherlock just stares at the shirt in his hands before meeting Molly's eye again. He looks surprised. "What? _Now_?" If possible, her grin widens. "Fine." He shrugs off the bellstaff and throws it. She catches it (with a lot less grace than he).

John gapes as Sherlock pulls off his shirt, throws that too, and Molly catches it. "And you really haven't shagged yet?" He blurts it out before he can really think of what he's actually saying.

"No, not yet." Sherlock replies as he yanks the shirt on over his head.

Molly just stares at him in the shirt before she begins laughing. The laughter, however, stops as soon as Sherlock's words catch up with her. _Yet_. Yet?!

"I, uh, I gotta go run some tests. The shirt suits you! Um, right, bye." She drops his clothes on the floor and scurries out.

"...Sherlock?" John asks slowly, staring at the door that Molly just escaped through.

"Hmm, yes?" Sherlock reluctantly moves his gaze too.

"_Yet_?"

"Oh that? Yes, I have recently decided to court Molly."

"When did this happen?!"

"A little after the time I got my face pummeled."

"Which one? There are so many!" Is John's sarcastic retort.

"This last one. I went to Molly's shortly after and she took care of me. She even made me pizza rolls!"

"Git, please tell me you didn't make her do that last bit."

"I hadn't eaten in a very long time!"

"So what made you realize?"

"She made _me _blush, John!"

"_Molly Hooper_ made you blush?" John's eyes are wide and astounded. Sherlock is slightly annoyed that it wasn't his brilliance that put the expression on his face.

"Yes!"

"Jesus, you really haven't shagged yet?"

"No! And I'm getting quite desperate. Cold showers at all hours of the night, my mind palace looks like an issue of playboy, and now I can't eat pizza rolls without thinking of her."

"Pizza rolls? Really? You have the strangest fantasies."

"That is beside that point. Though, her facial expressions as she is enjoying them are quite arousi-"

"Stop right there! I do not need to know about Molly Hooper's arousing facial expressions!"

At that moment, there is a loud clattering noise. Both men turn and see a stunned Molly Hooper with a tray on the ground next to her feet. Her mouth is open and her eyes are wide. "My...what?"

Stunned silence fills the room before John's loud laughter takes over. "My God! I've never seen two people so awkward! Just shag and get on with it!" His laughter carries throughout the room, but slowly fades as he exits. Finally, they can't hear it at all.

"Sherlock, I can't even tell you how confused I am." She places her hand on her forehead to try and calm the raging headache that is coming quickly.

"I'm a genius and I don't even know what he's on about."

End Chapter 10

**A/N**

**This one was fun to write :D Maybe just because I'm in a really good mood (my final grade for Health was 98.2), but I actually smiled while writing this. And that's good! Because writing is supposed to be fun, ya know? It's not about the reviews, how well it's written, or anything else. While they are rather nice bonuses, writing is about having fun with it and enjoying it! If it makes you smile, then you're doing something right! :)**

**Anyways, my little motivational speech there, eh? Band of the chapter is Skillet. Wonderful songs to look up are "Monster" and "Would it Matter".**

**I also wanted to thank Rocking the Redbeard for being a lovely and encouraging reviewer. It really means a lot to me :)**


	11. Knock

Chapter 11

Knock

Disclaimer: Don't own Sherlock. Well, in my dreams...

* * *

He's tired. He's been on a case for five days. It's mid-August and it keeps going from sweltering hot to chilly. He can't go back to Baker Street because Mrs. Hudson is entertaining... guests. Male guests. A male guest. Really, she's much too old to be showing off those moves! He's going to need to burn down his Mind Palace after he witnessed her bloomers getting thrown out the window. Dear God!

He shakes his head to rid himself of those _scarring _thoughts. He loves the woman like a mother. But she is just that! He can't seem to picture his mum throwing bloomers around and whenever he _does_, he gets this strange urge to cry.

He's been wandering the streets for hours, but now it's late and his feet have taken him to Molly's front door. He stands there, unblinking for a moment. Since when is Molly's flat the place he ends up in at the end of the day? Interesting.

He quickly gets his lock picking set out and sets upon her door. He knows he should probably knock, but he doesn't. She might be asleep, afterall. It is... Well, 8 o'clock. So she's probably not asleep, but well, he likes to surprise her! When he hears the satisfying click of the door unlocking, he quietly enters. The lights are on, but she's not in the living room, kitchen, or dining room. Her flat is small, so he's able to see this quickly. _Must be in the bedroom then..._ Sherlock thinks with a smile. Even better! Nothing more surprising than the world best consulting detective randomly popping by your bedroom!

He strides to her bedroom door and confidently throws it open. There is a shriek and it takes him a moment to fully process the fact that she is standing there in nothing but her bra and knickers. Now, this would be a lovely time to turn around and give her a moment of privacy! Unfortunately for both the detective and pathologist, Sherlock is a man that hasn't had a decent shag in ten years and her body looks simply _delightful_. Nevermind the flushing of her cheeks.

"Sherlock! Get out!" It seems to bring him back to some form of consciousness. He gives her one more brief once over before turning around and leaning against the door frame. Can't give her _too _much privacy, now can he? "Ever heard of knocking?" He hears her mumble, along with the rustling of clothes.

"I don't see what the problem is, Doctor Hooper."

"You're embarrassed!" More rustling.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" He asks rather primly.

"You only ever call me Doctor Hooper when you're nervous about something."

Best change the subject. "What on earth are you doing walking around in your knickers?!"

"It's my home, Sherlock. I could bloody well walk around naked if I chose to do so! You do! But for your information, I was getting dressed into something more comfortable. You can turn around now." He does. He almost wishes he didn't.

She looks lovely. Long legs in shorts, tank top that is more than modest, but still does things to him, no make-up, and her hair is down! She's breath-taking and he can't seem to recall a time when she's looked more lovely.

"Sherlock?" His gaze snaps back up to her eyes. "Are you alright? What did you need, anyway?"

His throat feels dry suddenly. He swallows. "I think-" He shakes his head. "I think I need you."

Her mouth drops open. "Need me for what? What happened?" She walks closer to him and now it's hard to breathe! By God, is it her goal in life to ruin his body?

"You did."

"What the fuck are you going on about?" He smirks at that. Language coming from Molly took a bit of getting used to, but he finds that he rather likes it.

"It seems that I have grown an attraction to you."

"You say it like you've grown a third head." She says with a roll of her eyes before she stiffens. "Wait, what?"

He doesn't answer, just crashes his lips on to hers. He's out of practice for all of about 5 seconds before he's backing her up against the wall and practically ravishing her. She pulls away after a bit and leans her forehead against his.

"What was that about?"

"Wanted to. Have feelings for you. Want to fuck you senseless." He's panting and her breath hitches at that last declaration. She buries her face in his chest to cover her blush.

"Seems we have a lot in common then." She breathes out. He chuckles. She raises her head to meet his eyes once more. "You really mean it? Since when?"

"Since you made me pizza rolls." She narrows her eyes at that.

"Sherlock, if this is another sexist remark, I swear! You can't enter a relationship just because you think the woman will cook for you."

"Molly, seriously-"

"I take feminism very seriously."

"I know." He wraps his arms around her tightly and laughs. "It's just highly amusing to watch you get angry." He feels her smile. "You took care of me that day. I could have easily done it, but you _wanted _to help me. You always want to help me. I find I, err, want to help you too."

She lifts her head up once more and places a chaste kiss on his lips. "So you're saying you want to... be together?"

"I find that scenario very agreeable." He mumbles into her lips.

"Mmm, as do I."

End Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Holy shiz they're together! Welps, togetherish. I think. I hope that the rest of the chapters flow well. I've never been in a relationship or on a date or really anything romantic at all. Not even a bloody valentine. (I'm really too awkward xD) So I hope I accurately portray a happy couple that isn't a 16 year old girl's sexy and sweet fantasy. I really love these two characters and I don't want to butcher them.**

**Also, thanks for the reviews! Brings a smile to my face to bring a smile to yours haha. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I (honestly) did. Made me laugh :D**

**Band of the chapter is Pink Floyd! Awesomesauce songs are "Mother" and "Wish You Were Here"!**


	12. Laugh

**ABC**

Chapter 12

Laugh

Disclaimer: I've tried to speak french, tried to get into One Direction, tried to get my mom to pop out another kiddo, and tried to get rights or something to Sherlock. I've failed at every one of these things.

* * *

Fuck. He's whipped! Sherlock Holmes is a man that doesn't care for many things. Doesn't much like people, things that people do, things that people say, or really anything else that involves people in general. But somehow, _Molly _has changed him. He still can't quite say he's much of a people person, but he is definitely a Molly person. They've only been together a week and he's already fucking _whipped_.

It all started with her laugh. That damn laugh of hers. The way it lights up her face. The way it makes him feel when he's the one to make her laugh. He's found that he'd do just about anything to hear it. Unfortunately, that includes this.

"And that was him when he wanted to be a pirate!" Violet Holmes gushes, pointing at a picture of a young Sherlock decked out in pirate gear.

Molly's laughter fills the room and, ignoring his slightly red cheeks, he smiles. Her laugh isn't anything unusual. No snorts or other such noises. But it's pure and it's the only time he's ever seen her let go (when he's not making her 'let go', he thinks with a grin) and it lights up her face. He doesn't understand how he could've ignored her for so long because she's _funny_. He never knew that before. He always told her not to make jokes.

"Oh my! Violet, why didn't you ever show me these before? Oh my!" She's clutching her stomach as she laughs.

"Sherlock just gave me permission, dear. Why, I didn't even need to threaten him!" Molly just grins at the older woman. She hadn't seen her for some months and she's never seen her in Sherlock's company before.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. He's been less temperamental so far and we're all quite thankful to you. He can be a bit of a git sometimes, ya know."

"I know." The smile disappears and is replaced by a smirk. Now (with his own mother in the room, he might add), more than ever, he wants her. Well, maybe that first night was a bit more, but the sentiment is still the same.

"Ooh, look at this one! Mycroft and Sherlock were always fighting. To make them stop, we started forcing them to hug whenever they were done. This was a rather big arguement so they had to sit there for two minutes in each others' arms." Violet seems to zone out in memories for a moment while Molly just laughs again.

"Sherlock does that with me all the time! He thinks that every time he makes me angry, he can give me a hug and make it better. Tell that to poor Toby whom now has a rather large bald spot."

"Oh, he did that to his own head once! Shaved off some of those curls and-"

"Alright, Mummy! I do believe that father would like his wife home now. Molly and I have, erm, business to attend to."

"You want me to leave so you can have sex, don't you?" Any laughter that had been escaping Molly's lips was now abruptly cut off as she begins stammering.

"No! No, we need to do an experiment and-"

"Oh dear, I don't need to know about your experimentation."

"That's not what I meant! Oh God!" It's Sherlock turn to release some deep rumbling laughter. Flustered Molly was still an amusing sight upon occasion.

"Good day, Mummy!" With that, Violet Holmes takes her exit (along with a few hugs and kisses).

"Sherlock! That was so embarrassing! Why did you do that?!"

"You were the one that said experiment." He replies cheekily, to which Molly just rolls her eyes.

"You've been acting funny all day. I can't believe you _let _your mum show me those photos!"

Sherlock scoffs. "Mummy will do anything she wants. I just sped it along so I could be here."

She grins now, thinking she understands. "Oh, you wanted to manage it! Just in case she got too out of ha-"

"No, I wanted to hear you laugh." Her cheeks color.

"Me laugh?"

"Yes, I find the sound quite pleasurable." A brief pause before he adds, somewhat quietly, "...among others..."

"Sherlock, I do believe you've managed to be the sweetest boyfriend I've ever had." He scrunches his nose.

"Boyfriend? Really?"

"What else should I call you? My pet squirrel? Did you just completely miss my compliment!"

"Pet squirrel would be a tad offensive. Not to mention, you could never talk about our sex life because everyone would assume-"

"I was joking! I just called you a sweet, erm, person."

"Oh, yes, thank you. I'm quite fond of you as well."

With that, Molly throws her head back and laughs.

End Chapter 12

**A/N**

**This chapter probably made no sense. Sorry! I was trying to write from Sherlock's point of view and I don't think it went that well. I was trying to convey how quickly and scattered his thoughts come to him. That, and I think Louise's laugh is the cutest thing known to man. I couldn't resist. Perhaps I was quoting my thoughts on her laugh xD Scattered and a bit awkward. Yup, that's me!**

**Band of the chapter is... Aerosmith! Fun songs are "Angel" and "Janie's Got A Gun" because they're bloody wonderful.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Makes me really happy and encourages me a ton! ^_^**


	13. Mice

**ABC**

Chapter 13

Mice

Disclaimer: I've officially run out of semi-clever disclaimers. I own shit, not Sherlock. Clear? xD

* * *

He's running to her flat. His lungs are on fire and he feels near tears. This can't end good. She must be in danger. She must be dying or-

He swings the door open and it bangs loudly against the wall. His eyes widen at the sight before him.

"Dammit, Molly!"

~Flashback~

_"Really, Lestrade? Clearly it was the chef. My God, it must be hard living in your tiny head." To emphasize his point, he squints as if Lestrade is suddenly a very, very small person._

_"You solved the case; now get out, ya bloody git!"_

_"But I quite like-"_

_His phone begins ringing. Molly's ringtone, too. She knows he's on a case. They had established weeks ago that limited contact was to be expected during cases. It must be an emergency._

_-Baby _

_You're my angel_

_Come and save me tonight_

_You're my angel_

_Come and make it all right-_

_"Never knew you were an Aerosmith fan, Sherlock." John says with a raised eyebrow._

_"Oh, Molly likes the song. She, err, showed it to me."_

_"So it's Molly calling you, then?"_

_"Erm, no, it's nobody." He quickly answers the phone before any other questions can be asked. "Yes?"_

_"Oh my God, Sherlock! I'm so scared. You need to come quick. There are so many of them. They're trying to kill me! Please hurry!" She's practically sobbing into the phone and he feels his body break out into a cold sweat._

_"I'll be right there. Calm down. I-" He turns away from the ever curious Lestrade and Watson with a small blush coloring his pale cheeks. "-love you." He whispers before hanging up. "I need to go."_

_"Good. I told you to lea-" Lestrade begins, but Sherlock is already off and running._

~Present~

"Dammit, Molly!" He shouts, tears streaming down his face. She's in much the same condition, he notes miserably.

"Sherlock, make them go away. Please, please, oh God!"

She's standing on top of the table and there are about 5 mice surrounding it. She's holding a baseball bat and every time one climbs up the table, she knocks it down with her chosen... weapon.

"I thought you were being killed!"

"Fuck it all, I am! Christ, make them go away. I fucking hate rats." He makes another note, that she curses even more when she's afraid than when she's angry.

"They're not rats. They're mice. Big difference." He wipes away any remaining tears before she notices. "What would you like me to do?"

"Something, please." He's worried that this will turn into a full-blown panic attack, so he quickly takes care of it.

-Several rat/mouse killings later-

"That was horrible."

They're now lying on the bed in a rather close embrace. He seems to be doing some sort of comforting, although doesn't really understand how. "Why do you hate mice so much?"

"I've been terrified of them since I was a little girl. Dad and I had them really bad where we lived and I woke up with a dead one right next to me. It smelled awful."

"...That actually does sound rather traumatic." He admits with a chuckle.

She yanks herself away from his grip and smacks his chest. "It's not funny! Dad had already left for work, so _I _had to get rid of it."

"Molly, you're a pathologist."

"I wasn't then! I was 8, ya git!"

"Can you people _not _come up with a more _creative _name?" He says distastefully, pulling her back toward him and stroking her hair. "Why didn't you move?"

"Didn't have the money. I grew up really poor, Sherlock."

"I never knew that."

"'course you did. You're Sherlock." He smiles, feeling her yawn.

"I really didn't. I suppose I should've, given your choice in attire."

"You're saying I dress like a homeless person?"

"Shit."

She laughs, seeming to wake up a bit again. "If you hate my clothes so much, then take me shopping and dress me up. I don't know what I'm wearing half the time."

"I'll have to do that sometime, though I'm afraid I'm more concerned with undressing you at the moment." He positions himself to where he is leaning over her.

"You're insatiable."

He smirks, recalling the lyrics to a Whitesnake song that was played at the concert.

"Ain't that the truth." He leans down to kiss her, but she abruptly turns her head and begins laughing.

"I'm-I'm sorry. It's just-" He furrows his brows in confusion.

"Yes?"

"We just quoted Whitesnake before having sex. I just- I never realized how perfect you are for me until this moment."

"I'll admit that I found the concert somewhat... enjoyable. Although, we have not had sex _yet_."

"'course you did. They're fucking _wonderful_!"

"Can we get back to the wonderful _fucking _now?"

Her grin fades into a smirk. "If you insist..."

End Chapter 13

**A/N**

**This chapter stems from my hatred of **_**effing rats**_**. Ate my effing hot chocolate. Sorry, hate rant is over. Just a bit bitter. But the chapter was rather fun to write. I actually kinda liked it. The next one will be a bit more serious.**

**Would you guys hate me if I posted some one-shots that I wrote a while back? I promise I'll keep updating this story! Just thought it might be fun to have a few of them up too.**

**Band of the chapter is Jukebox the Ghost because I'll be seeing them in concert! Fantastic songs are "Dead" and "Somebody". My God, I can't stick with one genre. Bands I recommend are usually quite different.**

**Thanks to **_**Bucky 5**_** for the review! Thanks a ton for the review, dear. I get this real dorky smile on my face when I get a review. I think my family is getting ready to suggest some sort of shock therapy for it. Haha :) That was a joke for those of you lovely people who couldn't tell.**


	14. Nap

**ABC**

Chapter 14

Nap

Disclaimer: If I owned Sherlock, I'd have enough money to buy a computer that isn't shit. My computer is shit, therefor, I do not own Sherlock.

* * *

"Molly, are you home?" He calls out, entering the front door (somewhat) quietly.

He expects to hear her in the kitchen or perhaps in her bedroom. What he does not expect, is to see her figure huddled up with pillows and blankets on the couch. "I'm right here, Sherlock." She says, though she's mumbling so it comes out more "mm rat ear." After yesterday's experience, though, he highly doubts that is what she said.

"What are you doing?" It comes out harsher than he intended, but she doesn't seem to notice. Too comfortable, he supposes.

"Takin' a nap, silly." She burrows deeper, causing Sherlock to roll his eyes. He releases a sigh before toeing off his shoes and shrugging his jacket away from his shoulders.

"May I join you?"

"Are you warm?"

"No. It's cold outside." She groans.

"Then no."

"Please?"

Her eyes pop open. "Did you just say 'please'?"

"Indeed, I did."

She lifts the blanket and he eagerly joins her. "This couch is too small." She mutters.

He does the lifting this time, as he lifts her on to himself. "Better?"

"Much."

"I missed you today." He kisses the top of her head.

"I missed you too. You're being very affectionate, though. Is everything alright?"

"I walked past a homeless person and they reminded me of you."

"Gee, thanks, Sherlock." He feels her mouth stretch into a scowl against his chest and he lets out a laugh.

"As I was saying... It reminded me of your wardrobe. You said you were rather poor?"

"I did. I was."

"I don't know anything about your childhood. I never cared too. Why do I wish to know now?"

The lips that were scowling previously, are now pressed into a small smile. "It's part of caring about someone. You want to know more about them. Don't ask me why, I don't know."

"It's odd. Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"About your childhood."

"..Alright." She takes a deep breath. "My mum died when I was 4. Suicide. Um, Dad and I couldn't afford the house after the funeral and all that, so we moved into a tiny flat. That's where the rats were. I lived there until I went off to Uni. The kids picked on me a lot when I was younger. Didn't have many friends. It was only me and Dad."

"You miss him."

"I do. He was really affected when Mum died. He never remarried. After high school, I went to Uni. Dad died about 3 months later. He never saw me graduate." She hiccups. "That's all he wanted. Was to be able to see me graduate."

"I'm sorry." His hand is stroking her hair.

"You wouldn't have liked him." He chuckles.

"Do you take after him?"

"Yes, I suppose I do."

"Then I would have adored him." His arm around her tighten.

"Thank you for saying that."

"Was there anything else?"

She laughs before answering. "After he died, I did some stupid things for about two weeks."

"Stupid things? Such as?"

"I got arrested." His eyebrows shoot up into his hairline.

"What on earth could _you _possibly have done to warrant an arrest?"

"Streaking." A long pause. "In front of a court house." Another pause. "And my old high school."

Suddenly, he bursts out laughing. "Streaking?" She starts to get annoyed at being shaken by his laughter, when he finally stops. "Carry on." He chokes out.

"That's about it. Lots of drinking and a bit of sex. What about you? What were you like?" He decides to grill her on the sex bit later.

"Grew up pretty normal for not being normal. Mycroft and I fought, our parents broke it up, bla bla bla."

"There is more to it than that."

"True. I had a dog named Redbeard. He was my only friend. I was close with my father until I outgrew him in intelligence. My parents are tolerable. My mother is, however, an overbearing genius. She is always meddling into something, as you well know."

"Sounds familiar." She chuckles.

"I left for Uni when I was 17 and studied abroad for a while. Did drugs. Lots of drugs. When I say lots, I mean-"

"I get it, Sherlock."

"Mycroft made me get clean. Said he couldn't protect me anymore. It was hard to get clean, but then I discovered cases. Lestrade took pity on me, I suppose. This is when I met you."

"I like this part." She says with a smile, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You were awkward and you babbled. You made a horrid joke about a corpse and then proceeded to stammer and apologize for the next ten minutes. I thought it was cute. Then I deleted the thought. I was in a very committed relationship at the time."

"Yes, a pretty little thing called 'work'."

"I resolved to prove to myself the next time I saw you that I did not find you cute. I was cruel." She winces at the memory.

"Yes, you were a bit cruel. Deducing about Dad and my buying Toby."

"I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"You've been forgiven for years and you know it."

"Loot at us now." He says with a soft smile playing at his lips.

"Been in a relationship for two months already." She supplies, grinning.

"And many more to come."

"I'd drink to that if it wasn't so bloody cold."

"It's only October, Molly."

"I don't care. Bloody freezing in here."

"Sleep. We could both use a nap."

End Chapter 14

**A/N**

**It wasn't really sad, but it wasn't as light-hearted as the rest. Sorry, but I just thought some things needed to be clarified. Relationship are not shits and giggles. There are good times, bad times, and serious times. You need to communicate and that's what I wanted to show. You can't just jump in a relationship and expect to know everything about each other, even if you're Sherlock Holmes. Once again, not that I've ever been in a relationship. Forever alone. Fuck. But I do understand the way they work. Sherlock and Molly have known each other for years so they know little tid bits of facts about each other. Just enough to love, but there are big facts that often get overlooked. No one's life is completely normal because we all have shit happen at some point. They needed to talk about it.**

**Band of the chapter is Halestorm. (The singer is hot, if I may be frank xD) Amazingtacular songs are "Rock Show" and "Get Off"! **

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm almost at 40 and that makes me really happy. I've never gotten this many reviews on a story before (on my previous account) even when I had like 25 chapters! I like you Sherlolly lovers ;)**


	15. Others

**ABC**

Chapter 15

Others

Disclaimer: Don't own Sherlock :( Sincerely wish I did, though.

* * *

At the moment, Sherlock and Molly are (rather blissfully) laying on the couch watching TV. Molly just adores The Hobbit movies, though he doesn't quite get why.

"When are we going to tell the others?" She asks quietly, breaking the silence that had filled the room after the credits rolled.

"When the secret isn't as fun anymore, of course." She chuckles at his response. Very Sherlock.

"It's not as fun for me anymore, Sherlock. I don't like lying to them."

"We aren't lying-"

"Where did you tell John you were going for lunch yesterday?" She interrupts, a serious expression upon her face.

"Well-"

"See! They deserve our honesty! I'm not asking you to snog me senseless in public, but we need to acknowledge this before it gets awkward. It's funny now, but if we wait much longer, he'll be angry. It wouldn't be a joke."

"...I see what you're saying. We will inform them over dinner tomorrow."

"Don't sound so excited." She laughs before snuggling into his embrace more.

* * *

"Molly!" Calls Mary's excited voice.

"Mary!" Molly squeals back, with equal excitement. Mary pulls her into a firm hug. "Hello, John. Lestrade. Mrs. Hudson." She nods at each person before taking a seat, Sherlock following closely behind her.

"Sherlock? Did you just come from the morgue?" Lestrade asks, a confused frown painting his features.

"Well, yes." Molly elbows him and fixes him with a glare.

"We-we, erm, came together."

"Ah, shared a cab. That's nice. Let me guess, Sherlock made you pay?" John snickers at his own wit. Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"Actually-"

"Oh, Molly! You look a bit flushed. Are you alright, dear?"

"Mm, yes, just a bit, erm-"

"I shagged Molly." Molly face palms as everyone turns their wide-eyed gaze to Sherlock.

"Dammit, Sherlock! Tact!" Now their attention snaps back to her. Sherlock refrains from pointing out the fact that they look like they're watching a tennis match. He feels they might get a bit annoyed.

"Wait, so he wasn't joking? You really shagged?" John asks, mouth gaping open in pure shock.

"John!" Mary snaps before smiling apologetically at Molly.

"Sorry, he forgets his manners sometimes. When did this, um, situation, begin?"

The couple exchange an awkward look before the male counterpart decides to take on this question. It's bound to lead to more (more awkward ones) and he'll just let his female companion take care of those.

So that's why, with a cough, he spits it out. "Nearly three months."

"You've been hiding this shit for three months! You fucking wanker!" Greg shouts, jumping up from his seat. The group's (along with everyone else in the restaurant) eyes widen at his language.

"I told him to." Molly blurts out before shutting her eyes tightly. Sherlock just groans.

"What?" Mary is shocked, to say the least. She's always wanted to be with Sherlock, so why hide it from their friends?

"Well, it's new, ya know? We were testing things. If it didn't work out, then it was just us involved. We're adults. I mean, it would've been a bit awkward at first, but we'd get over it. We didn't want to involve you in something that could worry you."

"And both Molly and I find keeping secrets arousing." Sherlock says, as if that is in any way relevant to the situation.

Everyone groans and places their faces in their hands. Finally, John raises his head, looking quite weary. "Jesus, Sherlock, what reason could you possibly have, for sharing that with us?"

Said man just shrugs. He's getting bored with the conversation and that just makes Molly more nervous.

"Well, I'm quite happy for you! When can I expect grandtenants?" She asks, mischievously rubbing her hands together. The couple blanches. John coughs awkwardly. Mary grins. Greg just looks really, really confused.

"You hid this for three fucking months?!" He shouts once more.

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Yes, Gerald, we hid it for almost three months. Do shut up before we get kicked out." He picks up the menu and begins glancing at it.

"Christ." Greg mutters before taking up his own menu.

"Wow... Just wow..." John mumbles, staring blankly at the new 'duo'.

"He's happy for you too. We both are. He's just in shock. He's processing things right now." Mary supplies, sipping at her lemonade.

"I'm quite familiar with the expression. He uses it often when I show my brilliance."

"Here we go again..." Grumbles Molly, taking up her menu and tuning out her now ranting boyfriend.

"That man over there is so clearly having an affair! How can his girlfriend not see it? He's been glancing at the waitress every time she comes around and when she asked to use his phone, he wouldn't let her! Don't even get me started on his-"

"Enough, Sherlock!" Molly is eyeing him frantically,

"It's either this or our sex life. You know as soon as I shut up, we will be pounced on."

"Yeah, that's why you're talking so much..." That would be a comment from a smirking John.

End Chapter 15

**A/N**

**That was probably some of the awkwardest writing I have ever done. I don't know what got into me! Group settings make me nervous, but I think it translated into my writing too much! Really sorry.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keeps me motivated and reminds me that someone is reading this besides me lol. I agree about relationships, _SammyKatz_. I fell for a guy that didn't give a shit about me and I came to realize that that isn't what I wanted for myself. I "liked" him for three years and recently he's gotten into some bad shit. I'm happy being single. Got my writing and you guys :)**

**Holy crap, _Lanceletta_, thank you! I've read some of your stories and that means a lot to me! Like a lot! And I sincerely hope that we can both someday hug Loo :') She wished me a happy birthday this year. I cried because I was so happy. Also, thank ya for being my 40th review! ^_^**

**Band of the chapter is Three Days Grace. Have I said them yet? I don't recall. Fucktacular songs are "Life Starts Now" and "Running Away"!**


	16. Protection

**ABC**

Chapter 16

Protection

Disclaimer: I own Sherlock. Oh... Wait, that isn't right. I forgot to put a "don't" in there. :(

* * *

He won't let anything hurt her. He made a vow the day of John and Mary's wedding and he made another the day he and Molly decided to give their relationship a shot. He will be her protection.

"Sherlock, honey, I'm sure it's nothing." Molly smiles sympathetically at her boyfriend.

"It is something! Someone is threatening you!" He pauses briefly. "And don't call me that."

"Why? It's your name." She replies innocently. He just fixes a glare on her before going back to his laptop. He's tracking the person that has been sending Molly some "not good" emails.

"Read me the last one again." He commands, staring intently at the screen. She rolls her eyes, but complies anyway.

"_I see you're playing with my used toy. You didn't even ask first. I'm moving back and quite ready to play again. Tell your "darling" boyfriend to be ready for someone who's a bit more rough with her toys._"

"Rough...rough...rough... What does she mean by that? Does she know me?"

"Sure as hell sounds like it." Molly mutters, feeling annoyed at the rather raunchy sound of the email. She's the only one allowed to be rough with him, _thank you very much_.

"She says 'her'. That clearly means it's a...woman. It's a woman who plays rough." Molly notes with concern that he's gotten quite pale.

"Is this the same one who likes to play games?" She asks worriedly.

"Unfortunately." He lets out a sigh as he begins massaging his temples. "Her games are never very fun..." Molly snorts at that.

"Did it finish?" She asks, referring to the tracker. His gaze snaps back toward the laptop.

"Yes, indeed, it did." He mumbles, already beginning to type at lightning speed.

"So is it her? The Woman?"

The door to Baker Street suddenly swings open. Sherlock shuts his eyes tightly in annoyance. A visit with The Woman and Molly at the same time. Fucking wonderful.

"Sherlock?"

"I should say so."

"Hello, lovelies. I did say I'd be back, didn't I?" Irene asks with a playful grin.

Sherlock stands up and in front of Molly. He's her _protection_. Even if she doesn't want it. Which she clearly doesn't, he realizes, when Molly steps around him to glare at Irene.

"Get out." Molly says sternly. Irene just raises her eyebrows and laughs. Sherlock shakes his head in horror. Never, ever underestimate Molly. Especially when it's something she wants. Like keeping other women away from him.

"I'm here for Sherlock, dear. I could say the same thing to you." Her eyes find his and he gulps. He didn't think he'd ever see her again. He _killed _her.

"Actually, no you couldn't. Sherlock wants me here. He invited me here." She pauses as if to think before an evil glint comes into her eyes. "He _fucked _me here."

Needless to say, both Sherlock and Irene had to pick their jaws up off the floor. Irene clears her throat while Sherlock just stands staring. "Yes, well, I suppose I should wish you a good day then. If you ever want dinner, Sherlock, I know a great place. Very dark and exotic." With a final wink, she heads out the way she came.

Molly sits on the sofa and places her head in her hands. Her cheeks have flushed a bright red and she's beginning to second-guess her actions. Sherlock snaps out of whatever funk he was in and sits next to her. He tries to hold it in. He tries really, really hard, but laughter begins bubbling out of his mouth.

She raises her head to gape at him. "You think this is funny? I can't believe I said that! I'm so embarrassed! I never get jealous. I'm supposed to be the cool one. I-"

"I'm thrilled you did that. Now I don't have to answer her. Plus, it was hilarious! Did you see her face? I'll have to have Mycroft send me a video..."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, he really his cameras in here."

"Not about the fucking video! I just commented on our sex life to a dominatrix!"

A few seconds pass before she snorts. Then chuckles. Then giggles. Then they're both full-blown laughing.

"Sherlock, are you and Molly alright, dear?" Mrs. Hudson calls from downstairs.

"Just fine!" He chokes out. He's glad that they are both attempting to protect each other, but really, they both _suck_.

But really, we've all wanted to comment on our sex lives to a dominatrix, right?

End Chapter 16

**A/N**

**Wow! That chapter got a lot of reviews! Thank you all :) This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest and there is a reason for that. I'm fucking OCD about the word count xD This is the 16th chapter and this should have it at about 16,000 words. Next chapter will be longer, I promise xD Also, be on the lookout for a one-shot that I'll be posting.**

**I finished my history semester. Did I mention that? Probably did. Final grade was 97.72. I was really aiming for a 98, but oh well :( Pretty happy with this. Finishing English here soon. Just need to finish a really long-ass report on Romeo and Juliet. Loved it, but hate writing about it.**

**Band of the chapter is Five for Fighting! Songs that will make you die of awesomeness are "The Taste" and "100 Years". Do it. Die of awesomeness. Well, could you review before you die of awesomeness? xD just kidding. No pressure. I don't like it when authors do that :P**


	17. Quiet

**ABC**

Chapter 17

Quiet

Disclaimer: Don't own Sherlock or a kitty. You can gift me either and I'll be happy.

* * *

Silence. The flat was filled with it. Is everyone gone? Well, sort of. The only two occupants are rather engrossed in their respective readings. They haven't spoken in a good three and a half hours, but neither seem to care. That is, until Sherlock breaks the silence by asking her to make him tea.

Molly, who is reading Stephen King's _Bag of Bones_, jumps up with wide eyes. "Sorry? What?"

"I asked if you could make me some tea." He says, still staring intently at his book of math equations.

"Oh. No."

With that, she goes back to her book. Sherlock looks up at her, shrugs, and goes back to his own book.

They do this often. Most people would find it boring, but not them. While there are certain verbal expectations that are, well, expected, both Molly and Sherlock enjoy the peace and quiet that reading provides them. There's nothing to worry about. No stuttering sentences or saying the wrong thing. Just Molly and Sherlock. Reading two completely different books and occasionally complaining about the other's choice in literature.

"Sherlock, could you hand me my phone?"

"No." He looks up to see her glaring at him. "You told me no. Am I not allowed the same privilege."

She smirks. "No."

He rolls his eyes, but nevertheless stands up to get her phone. She looks far to satisfied for his liking. He slowly walks toward her, but her grin just widens. He remembers a time when his advancing upon her would make her cheeks flame and her palms sweat. He nearly scowls at the fact that he's lost that effect. Better try harder.

"What're you thinking?" She whispers excitedly. He gets closer and closer until he's finally directly in front of her.

"That it's too quiet in here." She raises her eyebrows at that.

"Is it now? And what are you going to do about that?"

He gets on his knees so he isn't looking down on her. He did that for far too long. No more.

"Make you scream, of course."

* * *

It's quiet again. It always is after they make love. He often wonders why she never talks, but she will shush him if he asks. He personally thinks that he's just that mind-blowing.

He's grateful for the quiet right now, though. He has a lot to think about. So much has been changing since he and Molly "got together". He thinks that he might be changing too. Molly deserves more than he is giving her right now.

He looks down at her dazed face. She seems in about as deep of thought as he is.

"What are you thinking about?" He repeats her earlier question.

"Us. You know I'm happy with you, right, Sherlock?" Quiet, quiet! She's always so damn quiet!

He doesn't, at least, not really. He doesn't understand how someone like her could ever be happy with someone like him. "I love you." He states it like a fact. He's not reminding her, he's not confessing, he's just stating the only real fact that he knows right now.

She just smiles. "I know. I love you too." She pauses, pursing her lips, as if to think. "When you're done thinking about whatever you're thinking about, talk to me, okay?"

"...Ok."

End Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Sorry! So sorry! I've been sick as shit this week and I've been kinda knocked out the past few days. This chapter was written in pieces at a time by a fucked up mind. I'm better for the most part, but I'm really sorry. Next chapter will make a lot more sense and explain a lot of this chapter. I was feeling a bit better yesterday and I was going to finish it then, but someone that I respect and care for a lot said some really hurtful things to me. I've known him for ten years and he's an adult. You'd think he'd know how to hold his tongue. I won't trouble you with the details, but I just wanted you to know there was a reason for my lack of updating and I haven't forgotten about you guys! Next chapter will be nice and long :)**


	18. Ready

**ABC**

Chapter 18

Ready

Disclaimer: Don't own Sherlock :( Keep wishing on a star though. Or maybe that's a lightbulb. Easy to mix the two, right?

* * *

"Sherlock! I swear to God! What did you do to Toby?" Molly is angry. Molly is seething. Molly is _pissed_.

"Well, yes, but I-"Sherlock is afraid. Sherlock is terrified. Sherlock is _fucked_.

"Dammit, Sherlock! How could you? I love Toby! You don't even live here. Why would you get rid of him?"

"Well, I-"

"Don't even talk! I just don't see why you'd do something like that to him. I thought you two got along."

"Actually, we-"

"I know your reasons! You were jealous. I was paying more attention to Toby. And-" She opens up a cabinet in search of coffee. "Dammit, did you raid my kitchen again? Come to think of it, half of my things are missing! Are you low on money?"

"Honestly, Molly, I-"

"Did someone put you up to this? Are you trying to break up with me?"

"Oh, for God's sake! Molly, will you bloody well listen to me?!" Sherlock exclaims, waving his arms around. Half way through this lovely chat he began sweating.

Her eyes narrow and her arms cross. _Shit_. Sherlock thinks dejectedly. "Care to repeat that?"

"Are you alright? You're not usually this _angry_."

She lets out a sigh. "I'm fine. I'm sorry. I just had a rough day at work. Would you _please _tell me what's going on? I'm hungry and tired."

"I, erm, would you like to come to Baker Street and I can... cook you dinner?"

She pinches the bridge of her nose and lets out a sigh. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. I know what dinner with you consists of."

He scowls. "I'm trying to be nice! I had your favorite dinner planned and-"

"Alfredo?" She asks hopefully, licking her lips. He can't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"Yes."

Her smile fades a bit. "I'm being a bitch, aren't I? I'm really sorry, Sherlock."

He just waves his hand. "You deal with me and my moods. Besides, you've clearly had a horrid day. Did all the victims die?" Her face screws up. At first he's worried he said the wrong thing, but she walks toward him and hugs him tightly.

"The bus crashed and-" She sniffles. "-there were two survivors. Six adults and 2 children were killed."

He runs his fingers through her long hair and immediately feels her relax some. It makes him relax too. "I'm... sorry... you had a bad day." Her grip tightens.

"Thank you..." It's blissfully silent for a few more moments before she steps back. "Thank you. I needed that. Dinner at Baker Street, then? And you'll tell me where Toby is?"

He gets a funny smile on his face. "Yes, I'll tell you where Toby is."

* * *

"Sherlock, bloody hell! It's cold! Let me in!" She crosses her arms and glares at the detective.

They're standing outside 221B. One looks angry and the other looks nervous.

"Now, Molly, I need to warn you-" He pauses, expecting to get interrupted. She rolls her eyes, but otherwise stays silent. "You may or may not get a shock when you enter."

"So long as there are no dead bodies in there, I'll be fine." She smiles wryly at him.

"Well, this just got more awkward." He grins at her.

She punches his shoulder playfully. "Can we go in now? I'm freezing my arse off." Sherlock just nods and steps aside to let her in.

They walk up the stairs and open the door. Molly freezes. Sherlock just coughs uncomfortably. "I, um, I was wondering if you were ready to move in? I started moving in all your things, but then John said you wouldn't like that if you weren't ready. After thinking about it more, I agreed. But just in case you said yes and were ready-"

"Yes."

"-I left what I moved here. I don't want to make you angry or think that I'm pushing you too far. I know-"

"I said yes."

"-that you like your independence and want to stay headstrong and-"

"Sherlock, I'm ready to move in with you. Yes."

A smile suddenly lights up his face. "Really?"

She smiles a soft smile in return. "Yes, I'd love to live with you. I didn't want to push you either. I was waiting for you to ask."

"I wanted to make you happy." He winces when he sees her purse her lips. "I mean, I wanted to make us both happy. I find myself... craving your presence when you're gone. I wanted to be with you more. I-I _want _to be with you more."

"How about you just say you love me and feed me dinner?" His eyes light up deviously. Her's narrow.

"I want dinner. As in food."

He deflates. "Damn."

End Chapter 18

**A/N**

**I hope this one was better. I enjoyed writing it. :D I meant to have it up yesterday, but I wasn't home. I've had kind of a bad week in terms of emotions so it's been difficult writing. I'm hoping next week will be better because it's really hard to write happy things when you really just want to lay in your bed and not get back up. But Sherlock and Molly can't feel like that! Well, not in this fanfiction anyway :P Going to that Jukebox the Ghost concert tonight. Hopefully that'll cheer me up!**

**Band of the chapter is Bayside. Songs that are great are "Hate Me" and "Don't Call Me Peanut"!**


	19. Shopping

**ABC**

Chapter 19

Shopping

Disclaimer: Don't own Sherlock, but I own a hell of a lot more autographs than I did last week!

* * *

"We need it, Sherlock."

"I survived on less for years, Molly."

Ah, this is one of those times where everything is joyous and comfortable. There is no tension. Well, it's like this somewhere. But here, well, Sherlock and Molly are having a bit of a domestic in the canned food aisle of Tesco. At the moment, they're having a lovely little stare down.

"You need vegetables! Git!" She rubs her forehead furiously.

"I've been called that repeatedly." He smirks, putting the can of carrots back on the shelf.

Molly glares harder and puts the can back in the cart. "Bloody wanker."

"Mm, that one too." He removes it once more.

He notes (with far too much pride), that her face is turning red with anger. "Cock!" This time, she throws the can in along with two others. His eyes widen in surprise before narrowing with disgust.

"You're really quite unoriginal today." His smirk returns. Molly is contemplating throwing all the cans at his head.

Suddenly, she is very, very close. _Too _close. For a moment he thinks she's going to kiss him. She whispers something into his ear. The customers that had been watching the spat see Sherlock's eyes get as big as saucers.

"Dear God! Molly!" His mouth is gaping. The customers snicker, that is, before his gaze is fixed on them in a glare. Most of them scatter after that. Well, besides a middle aged man that really just can't help himself and a teenage girl that seems rather transfixed by Sherlock's looks.

"I used my imagination." She replies cheekily. "So will you get the carrots?"

"We'll get the goddamn carrots!"

She does a happy dance. "On to the frozen food!" Sherlock actually groans.

"I want to go home. Why am I even here?"

She begins pushing the cart. Sherlock follows. "I didn't wanna go alone and you wanted to have sex. I said I'd have sex with you later if you went with me now."

He's amazed that she doesn't even lower her voice when she speaks of this. He is a very open man (reference nudity at...just about anywhere), yet he doesn't quite feel comfortable having a nice discussion about their sex life next to 3 kids and twenty bags of marshmallows.

"Why are we buying marshmallows? More importantly, why are we discussing this with _children _around?" He's whining, but he really could care less.

"Because I want marshmallows. Problem? Mary and I were talking about s'mores the other day and it made me want some. As for you other question, you brought it up. I simply answered your question. The children that you speak of are 12, Sherlock. They are not 5 year olds that still think babies come from their mum's bellies."

Sherlock innocently widens his eyes. "What?! You mean Mummy has been lying to me all these years?"

She throws back her head and laughs. "I think she's lied to you about a great deal of things, my dear." She throws in two bags of marshmallows before strolling the cart along once more.

His eyebrows raise. "Such as?"

"How she met your father." He cocks his head to the side in confusion. He mentally goes through his Mind Palace to find some sort of indication that his information was false.

"And how is that?"

"I'm not telling. She was a bit tipsy when she told me and I'd rather not say. Well... I will say... Your father is a very exotic man" She winks at him before turning her gaze back in front of her. Just in time to see that another man wasn't looking where he was going either, and crashes his cart straight into their's.

It knocks not only the cart over but Molly too. Sherlock picks up his pace to help her when the man that ran into her yanks her up by the arm and begins screaming at her. He can't quite tell whether she's about to burst out into tears or a fit of rage. It may be both, but he'd really like to stick up for her for once. She's always taking a bruising for him. He may as well do the same for her.

"You stupid bitch! Weren't you looking where you were going? God, it's just like a woman to be so stupid. Thoughtless, really. All you're good for is taking care of the children, but even so! How could you be so _dumb_? Do you speak English? Do you even _speak_? Idiot! Simple as that! You're a bloody idiot!" At this point, Sherlock has had enough. He forcefully removes the man's hand from Molly's arm.

"Who do you think you _are_?" He seethes. Molly's eyes widen at the anger that seems to be radiating off of him. She laughs nervously.

"It's alright, Sherlock. Calm down."

"It is not alright! This bastard hurt you!" He turns his frightfully piercing gaze to the man in question. "You never treat a woman like that! You don't treat anyone like that! I am a callous and insensitive git and I know that! You treat women as if they are a lesser gender because your mother was a whore and your wife left you."

"How did you know-"

"Your daughter hates you and the woman whom you are having an affair with refuses to leave her husband for the likes of you and plans to break it off in three-no four- days. You're lucky I have not called the Yard. Leave."

"But-"

"Now!" He barks out, causing the man to run away.

Odd, Sherlock thinks, how she is embarrassed by his sticking up for her more than her blatant speaking of sex.

End Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I've been really busy the last few days. I haven't given up on this story. I just got swamped all of the sudden. The Jukebox the Ghost concert was exactly what I needed! It brought my spirits up and I had a lovely time. The guys were so sweet and I had an excellent view of them because of my position next to the stage. I'd definitely see them again. Not to mention I had a dream of mine come true on Friday... I seen Skillet live! Skillet is the reason I like music. I had only known country girly stuff because that is what my Mom listens to. Then my friend showed them to me and I realized exactly what music is and could be. I've been addicted since! :)**

**Band of the chapter is Rob Thomas! Great songs are "Her Diamonds" and "Meltdown"!**


	20. Tattoos

**ABC**

Chapter 20

Tattoos

Disclaimer: Really don't own Sherlock. The likely chances of that are equal to Brealeybatch happening now that Benedict is married /3

* * *

There is a time for everything.

Well, that's what Sherlock says. Many people believe Molly to be patient and, well, she is. When it comes to Sherlock. With just about anything else, she gets impatient and agitated. She also really likes to get what she wants when she wants it.

So that is why she is not very happy with a certain consulting detective who is forbidding her from getting what she wants. This is their pleasant conversation.

"Sherlock, I said I want one. I am a grown woman and I can do what I want." Her hands are at her sides and she is giving him 'the look'.

"We are in a relationship, Hooper. While you are most certainly a grown woman, staining your body is something that is not _just _up to you." She notices his calling her 'Hooper' and winces. He only calls her that when he is getting annoyed.

"This is important to me. I've always wanted a tattoo. I was 8 when I first decided."

"There is so much that can go wrong, Molly! You can get an infection! Or it could mess up and look atrocious! Or-"

She gently puts her hand on his arm. "I really want this, Sherlock. I want my dad's name on my shoulder. And I... I wanted to-"

"Go."

Her eyes widen and well up with tears. "This is hardly worth breaking up over..." She whispers.

He rolls his eyes. "Go and get one. Come back and show me."

Her body relaxes once more. "We're not breaking up then?"

"Should we?"

She hurriedly shakes her head, causing him to chuckle. "Never." She says with a soft smile upon her face.

"Go! The sooner you get back, the sooner I can shag you."

She leans up for a brief peck before running to the closet and pulling on her coat. "Thank you, Sherlock! You're going to love them! Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"You don't want me to." He says simply.

"It's not because I don't want... I just... This is something really special for me. I want to surprise you." She opens the door. "I do love you, though."

"Yes, yes, so I've heard. If you love me, you'll hurry." He says with a smirk.

Molly laughs before running out the door. He pauses before rushing over and opening it again. She's already at the bottom of the stairs. "Molly!"

Her head snaps up. "Yes?"

"...I love you too." The smile that lights up her face is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

She waves before making her exit. It's only when she's gone that he analyzes her use of the words "love _them_". Just how many does she plan on getting?!

* * *

"Sherlock! I'm home!" She shouts upon unlocking the door.

"In here!" Is his reply.

She walks into the dining room, only to see him slouched over a microscope.

"How long have you been leaning over that thing?!" She quickly straightens him up and begins massaging his shoulders.

"I started about two minutes after you left." He pauses. "Your left hand is tense." He quickly turns around and studies her.

"I-"

"You didn't get the tattoo on your shoulder. You got it on your wrist. Why?" He reaches to lift up her sleeve.

"I don't want you to get freaked out."

"So long as it is not John's name, I will be wonderfully fine." With that, he rolls up her sleeve, only to see his name staring back at him.

He just stares at it unblinkingly for a while. "Please say something..." She whispers nervously.

"I didn't, erm, expect that."

She chokes out a rather pitiful laugh. "Yes, I can see that. What do you think? Is it too soon? I mean, there is always removal or-"

He shushes her by placing his lips on the tender skin. She lets out a short hiss, but finds his cool mouth somewhat comforting. "...Thank you."

She smiles. "You're quite welcome."

End Chapter 20

**A/N**

**I said I'd get back on track! Not too bad of a wait, right? Thanks for the reviews! I haven't said that in a while and I'm sorry. Sometimes the most obvious things slip my mind and they really shouldn't. You guys have been wonderful and kind and you deserve to be recognized just as much as my little story does. This chapter came from the fact that I am bloody obsessed with tattoos and I think Molly would look absolutely adorable with just like a small one. Like a butterfly, a flower, or well, Sherlock's name...**

**Band of the chapter is a bit different. Family Force 5! They are wonderful! In concert and out :) Great songs are "BZRK" and "Chainsaw". They're a bit of an acquired taste if you're not usually into that kind of genre.**


	21. Uncomfortable

**ABC**

Chapter 21

Uncomfortable

Disclaimer: Don't own Sherlock unfortunately :(

* * *

45 seconds.

That's how long some annoying _idiot _has been staring at _his _Molly.

"-but somehow the puncture wounds came from inside his body! Nothing pierced his skin from the outside, but it's like a snake crawled up in there and bit it's way out. Does that make any sense... This cheese is rather good... Any ideas about the ca-" She cuts herself off and frowns. "Sherlock, are you even listening to me?"

That snaps him out of the morbid thoughts he had been entertaining of breaking the man's kneecaps and possibly urinating in his soup.

"Hmm?"

"I was talking about a case!" She exclaims. There is a moment of silence before she continues. "...And cheese..." She adds somewhat awkwardly.

"Very good, Molly. Quite, quite good." His attention is back on the man that has been staring at Molly.

"Sherlock, what on earth has gotten into you? You practically dragged me here and now you're not talking to me!"

He sighs. "That man... He keeps staring at you! I want him to stop!"

Molly purses her lips for a moment, but a few seconds later a laugh escapes her closed mouth. Sherlock glares at her. "What? It's funny! You're jealous!"

"I am not!"

"You totally are!"

"I don't get jealous."

"I suppose we're about to test that, aren't we?"

His attention turns back to the man that is now making his way to their table and giving Molly a dazzling smile. "Hello, my name is Jeff." He sticks his hand out.

Molly confusedly shakes it. "Um, Molly. This is Sherlock."

"Your brother, I'm assuming?" He doesn't give her a chance to answer before continuing on. "That's nice. Listen, I was wondering if I could join you? I couldn't help but notice how fetching you are from across the-" He's interrupted by a snort from Sherlock. He raises an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry... just... fetching, really?" He snorts again.

The man rolls his eyes. "Anyway, I thought you looked lovely and I was wondering if-"

"We weren't really expecting company." Molly coughs awkwardly.

"And I'm not her bloody brother!" Sherlock growls from behind the menu.

"Well, this is uncomfortable." Jeff mutters awkwardly.

"It really is." Molly's voice is so quiet that neither men hear her. They're too busy glaring at each other.

"I didn't think there was anything going on because you refused to touch her!"

Sherlock throws down his menu and shouts out, "I touch her every bloody night!". Molly just groans into her hands. Talking about their sex life in Tesco is one thing, screaming it in Angelo's is another...

"Don't see you doing it now!" Everything that happens next, happens very fast. Sherlock jumps up from the table, shoves Jeff aside, and (somewhat) gently yanks Molly up. He (not gently at all) crashes his lips on to her's.

It's not until about thirty seconds later that he pulls away to throw an evil smirk at the gaping (attempted) homewrecker.

"I do believe that I should take my girlfriend home and touch her now." With that, he drags Molly out of Angelo's with a shout to put the bill on his tab.

* * *

~The Next Day~

"God, you were so jealous..." She mutters into his chest.

He grumbles, but wraps his arm more tightly around her waist. "Maybe just slightly. His leer was obnoxious and he knew I was your boyfriend. He was looking to start a fight that he would hopefully win."

"So it wasn't about me at all?" She feels a bit disappointed until Sherlock's next words are spoken.

"Oh no, he wanted you. He just thought he could beat me and then impress you by doing so."

"That's stupid."

"He was stupid."

End Chapter 21

**A/N**

**Haha, sorry would've been up sooner, but it got rewritten. It started out a lot more serious and I didn't like that. I have tons and tons of serious stories and that's really not what I wanted for this one. I mean, it wasn't super dark and depressing, but I'm really aiming for comical and sometimes downright silly with this one. So, I suppose you all will learn about Anthony, the creepy new pathologist that's 6.3 and bringing Molly coffee in another one-shot that is not related to this. We're going to go Anthony-free here today :) Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Band of the chapter is Bon Jovi. Did I already do them? Christ, I don't remember. Awesome songs are "Always" and "Hook Me Up"!**


	22. Vacuum

**ABC**

Chapter 22

Vacuum

Disclaimer: God, if I owned Sherlock... Well, I'd probably get arrested.

* * *

It's not that he necessarily likes the quiet. He actually quite likes noise because of the thoughts that race through his head. It can be very nice to have such a distraction.

Today is not one of those times, thought.

Vrrrm. Vrrrm. Vrrrrrrrm.

He can't take it any longer. "Molly! Turn off that blasted thing! You have been at it for over ten minutes!" He shouts, jumping up and pointing a finger at her.

Molly sighs, but nevertheless turns off the vacuum. She shoots a sardonic smile at Sherlock. He gulps. Everyone knows not to piss off a cleaning Hooper.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock! I didn't realize my cleaning up your mess was so annoying. Perhaps next time you'll think before stacking cups of coffee around and walking in a sheet! The damn thing catches-" She pauses to motion with her hands. "-on everything and knocks _everything _over!" She's breathing heavily and glaring daggers at him. He suddenly wishes he hadn't spoke up.

"Yes, well, carry on."

"You got me started now! Sherlock, you work poor Mrs. Hudson to the bone and she's not getting any younger. I'm trying to take on some of the work, but you're not making it easy. There is crap all over the floor in every room and I just wanted to vacuum and-" She hiccups a sob.

Sherlock's eyes widen. Shit. Angry Molly is terrifying, but sad Molly is downright heart wrenching.

"I'm, um, yes, I'm very sorry. Is there anything... wrong?"

She chokes out a strangled laugh. "I'm a woman. Nothing needs to be wrong for me to cry!"

"So I've noticed..." He mutters, wisely quiet enough for it to escape Molly's hearing. "But something is wrong."

Her downward eyes only prove his point. "It's the anniversary of Dad's death. I didn't want to say anything." He plucks the vacuum handle from her hands and steers her toward the couch. She reluctantly allows him to seat her.

"I did not know. Forgive me?"

"Of course." She grabs his hand and entwines their fingers. "I clean when I'm feeling anxious or sad or, or-"

"You clean a lot."

She smiles. "I really do."

"How long has it been now?"

She hesitates out of fear of crying again. "Today marks 13 years."

He shuts his eyes tightly, trying to think of anything to say. She misses her father. He is not her father. Should he find someone like her father? Would she like to see her mother? Oh wait, she's dead too. Her brother? No, she doesn't have a brother. She seems like the type to have a brother.

"You're thinking to loudly." She says in a mock deep voice. He chuckles.

"I suppose I am. I don't know what to say."

"I know. You always need a buffer time." He raises an eyebrow.

"A what?"

"A buffer time!"

"That is an interesting way to put it..." He shakes his head, but he's still smiling. "What would you like to do?"

"Cleaning this fucking flat from top to bottom sounds nice. Don't _you _think?" She nudges his shoulder with her own. Before he can answer, she speaks again. "I'll be fine tomorrow. I'm just, this is hard for me. This day. It shouldn't be because it's just anoth-"

"It is not. It is the day your life changed. It's the day you changed, Molly."

She sniffs. "Sentiment."

He smiles softly down at her. "It is. Would you like to have the Watson's over for dinner? We can clean this "fucking flat" in the mean time."

Molly grins at him. "Promise?"

"I'll even help!" She barks out a sharp laugh at that. "What?"

"Nothing, my dear." He scowls at the term of endearment. "Let's begin! You call the Watson's and-"

He cuts her off once more and stands. "And you'll get the bleach." He throws a wink her way before backing out of the room.

"You can make anything sound dirty." She mumbles, already standing to get the bleach.

* * *

"My God! It's so clean in here!" Former flat occupant, John Watson, exclaims in amazement. His eyes are very nearly glistening and he's wondering how the hell Molly got it to look like this.

Mary rubs her feet across the carpet. "There's no crumbs! There's no goop! What the hell is going on here?!"

"Just a little spring cleaning." Molly answers with a smile.

"More like a late Christmas present to all of us, if you ask me..." John mutters, swiping his fingers across the not-so-dusty-anymore mantel.

"Yes, yes, I was a pig before Molly came along. May we now have dinner, please?"

Molly comes up to him and places her hand on his cheek. Everyone is slightly taken aback by her display of affection until she next speaks. "Oh honey, you're still a pig." She looks over in time to see both John and Mary snort. She turns back to add, "And you always will be." She pecks his cheek before going into the kitchen.

End Chapter 22

**A/N**

**Not much to say about this chapter, I guess. V is probably the hardest bloody letter to have a clever word for! I mean, seriously, vacuum? My God, I'm lame. On the bright side, I got a 100% on a Chemistry quiz today. I'm happy. My worst subject next to math! Though, I don't s'pose you guys really care about my personal life, eh? On with the Sherlolly!**

**Band of the chapter is... Good Charlotte! My favorite band from ages 11-15! Really good songs are "Wounded" and "The Young and the Hopeless"! Welcome to my childhood ;)**


	23. Wag

**ABC**

Chapter 23

Wag

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, I've never owned Sherlock, and I never will own Sherlock. I do own a box of tissues.

* * *

They've been together for over a year now and he really loves her. He never really thought of himself as a man capable of loving, but than again, he always misses something. He missed her for too long. He missed all of the little details about her.

She likes video games. She likes dirty jokes. She likes Mycroft, his family, and potato chips. She really likes reading, sex, and more sex. She thinks that waiting in line is obnoxious and she can be just as annoying as he at times. But he loves her. He really, truly does.

If he didn't, he probably wouldn't be here now. No, he wouldn't be dead, you idiots! Here! As in, the pet shop that he is currently eyeing a blacklab at. Molly also likes animals and Sherlock happens to like when Molly is happy. And the sex she'll have when she's happy; that's really nice too.

"Hmm, I suppose you would do nicely." He strokes the dog's head. It makes an odd noise, but leans into his touch anyway. "Oh, yes, she'd quite enjoy you. You're weird!"

He grows silent after that last comment and looks around to see if anyone heard. Molly wouldn't appreciate him saying she only likes weird things, but she likes him, doesn't she?

The coast is clear, so he turns his attention back to the puppy. "She will love you... Especially when you bring her our gift..." He grins excitedly before picking up the mutt and taking it to check-out. He holds it as far away from himself as his arms can manage, and gets some odd looks in the process. Never mind them. They'll be the ones soiled in piss!

* * *

"Sherlock, I really don't know if this is a good idea." The charming John Watson says while rubbing at his forehead.

The puppy is running around in a circle again.

"It's a brilliant idea! She's going to love it!"

John sighs. "Of all the ways to propose.."

"She is going to swoon, John! _Swoon_!"

"Sherlock, swoon, real- Hey, stop that! Get off!" John attempts to kick the dog away from his pants. It just keeps biting at his jeans while wagging its tail though. "Make it go away."

"He needs to learn discipline, Watson. You seemed to teach it to me fairly well."

"Ha-ha-ha." John says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "When are you going to ask her?"

"When are _we _going to ask her?" Sherlock corrects, smiling softly down at the pup.

"I don't know what you think, but I'm not helping you with this." Is John's muttered response, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

"I was talking about... Joey."

John blinks. "...Joey?"

"Yes, that's the pup's name." Sherlock speaks slowly.

"So you don't want my help then?"

"No, I've got it covered. I just didn't want you to sock me when you found out I was engaged."

"Now I kind of want to help."

Sherlock turns to the side to hide his grin and pats Joey's head.

"And that was your plan... wasn't it?" John releases another sigh.

"Yup."

"Damn."

* * *

"...I may or may not have gotten you a present, Molly."

Molly's face lights up into a smile, although she's slightly concerned of what he's hiding behind his back.

"You didn't have to do that, Sherlock."

"I wanted to."

There's a yapping sound. Molly raises an eyebrow. "Sherlock?"

He grins and produces the puppy from behind his back. "Molly, meet Joey." Her smile nearly splits her face as she begins to coo over Joey.

"Oh, my dear! Aren't you just lovely?" She swipes the dog from his arms.

"I am, aren't I?" Sherlock replies cheekily. She rolls her eyes.

"I was talking to the cute one."

"He has a gift for you...from us." After stroking the dog for a while, his words sink in. Her brow furrows and she begins looking the dog over. She finally notices his collar. Well, what is there in place of his collar. She gasps, raising her hands to cover her mouth.

"I don't, um, know what to... Wow. Um, sorry- I just..." She trails off, staring at the dog in shocked amazement.

He unties the string around the dog's neck and opens the box. "Molly Hooper, you are insane." She wants to smack him, kiss him, and tell him that that is really not how you should start a proposal. "I am also insane, though... I will put this simply so I don't cock things up, but I need you to know."

"Know what?" She breathes out, seemingly in a trance.

"You have changed my life. You seen me at my nastiest and you've seen me at my best. The night that I came to you and told you that you mattered... It was the greatest decision I've ever made in my life. That night, I consciously decided to allow you into my life. You get me more than anyone on this bloody planet and I love you. I had never been in love before and I never planned to. Then I met you and _you _cocked things up." She sobs out a laugh.

"That's true."

"What I am trying to say is, erm, I'll try to do this right." He begins to get on one knee before she grabs his arm and stops him.

"No, we are equal, Sherlock. We've both been on our knees enough in our lives. I want you on your feet and looking me in the eye."

He smiles and stands back up. "As you wish. What I'm trying to say is-" He repeats, pausing for a moment to gather breath and thoughts. "I love you and I would really like to spend as much time on this bloody earth with you as long as humanly possible."

"I would really like that too." Molly sniffles, wiping away some stray tears. She sets Joey down and brings Sherlock into a bone-crushing hug. "I never thought we would get here."

"We've been in a relationship for almost a year now."

"I know, I know, but-"

"I understand." He steps back from her and takes her hands in his. "I love you, Doctor Hooper."

She smiles. "And I love you, Mr. Consulting Detective." She closes the gap between them with a chaste kiss.

A moment later, they look over to see Joey wagging his tail and barking at them. "A dog, though. Really?"

"Thought you'd like it." He shrugs his shoulders.

"You'll get even less attention now, my dear!" He growls.

"Stop calling me that..."

"Soon enough, my dear, I'll call you 'husband'."

"While that does sound rather agreeable, I think people might feel slightly put out. Rather creepy, wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose." She leans her head against his chest and gazes at the dog. "He hasn't stopped wagging the bloody thing... Is he alright?"

"Shit, he probably needs to piss!" Sherlock exclaims, shoving her away and rushing to take the dog outside.

End Chapter 23

**A/N**

**Was this in character? It was written in bits and pieces as I babysat, so I'm not really sure, but I thought it was sweet. Then again, I think the Undertaker is "cute"...**

**Thank you to SammyKatz for the review. And thank you for caring. I read that review and it made me want to cry because I've went a long time feeling like no one really cared besides my family. Sometimes I forget that not everyone is like the people who made me feel so alone. Just thank you :)**

**Band of the chapter is Kane. I just got into them last night and so far like what I hear! Great songs are "No Surrender" and "Love Over Healing"! :) Thanks again, guys! :)**


	24. Xbox

**ABC**

Chapter 24

Xbox

Disclaimer: Don't own Sherlock or Mario, she says while sobbing her heart out.

* * *

"Sherlock, you're so wonderful..." Molly says sweetly, rubbing at his shoulders.

He looks up from his microscope, scowling. "Why do I not trust that tone?" He mutters, turning fully to face her.

"I was just... we don't really have something that I want."

He sighs, rubbing at his forehead in annoyance. "What kind of sandwich do you want now?"

She laughs. "Not a sandwich, silly! Just something a little more expensive..."

"Spit it out, Molly."

"I want an Xbox 360."

"Why the hell would you want that?!" His eyes widen in astonishment.

"Because they look cool. Meena was telling me how much fun they are."

"Damn Meena..." Grumbling now, he takes his wallet out of his back pocket. "Here."

"Why don't you come with me?"

"There are geeks there, Molly."

She scoffs. "_We're _geeks, Sherlock."

"That doesn't matter! If John seen me there, I'd never live it down..."

"Why would John see you there?" She asks, shaking her head in confusion.

"John is everywhere!" He shouts, running his hands through his hair.

"Maybe we'll stop by the therapists office on the way there..." She whispers, chuckling.

* * *

"Why in the bloody hell am I here?" Sherlock groans pitifully.

"Easy. I said I'd have sex with you if you did."

"You realize I put people in prison for the same prositutions."

She very nearly growls. "Calling your girlfriend a prostitute is a 'bit not good', Sherlock."

"Is it?"

"I'm going to sock you. Come on! You agreed, so let's go into the bloody store."

"I dislike you." He crosses his arms and fixes a glare on her.

"I love you too, babe." And with that, she takes his arm and drags him into the store, her cheeks flushing all the way.

* * *

"This is what normal people find fun?" Sherlock asks, staring blankly at the TV.

"I thought you said I was anything but normal?" She hands him a controller, which he reluctantly accepts.

"I did, but you seem insistent on proving me wrong." She rolls her eyes at him, then presses the play button.

"Well..." She trails of with a grin.

~5 minutes later~

"There! Creamed your ass!" Sherlock shouts, laughing maniacally. Well, as maniacal as Sherlock can get when he's not investigating a serial killer.

"Sherlock, this is Mario. How on earth are you 'creaming my ass'?"

"I'm beating you. Yes, yes, yes!" His laughter fills the flat, causing Molly to laugh too. She hadn't pegged Sherlock for a... whatever this is!

"We're on the same team! Sherlock, what are yo-Sherlock!" They both break out into giggles again.

He pauses the game and throws the controller to the side. She starts to protest when he takes her controller and throws it aside too. Suddenly, she finds herself lying on the couch, flat on her back. She stares up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not a very good loser."

She snorts. "So I've noticed. You tend to-" She's cut off by his lips on her's. He pulls back and grins at her dazed expression. "-throw a fit." She smiles up at him.

"You were cheating." He kisses her again.

"How on earth could I cheat at Mario, Sherlock?"

"You were being distracting." He flops himself on the sofa, crossing his arms. She groans and moves her legs out from under him. She's lucky he refuses to eat because that would've hurt had he weighed about twenty pounds more.

"How was I being distracting?" She croons, resting her feet on his legs.

"You seem to emit some sort of... sexual air."

"I emit a sexual air?" She scoffs.

"Yes, I believe I said that. I'd appreciate it if you stopped repeating me."

"You must really want to get laid."

"Such vulgar language. I prefer to call it 'making lo-" She cuts him off there.

"Christ, you must _really _want to get laid!"

End Chapter 24

**A/N**

**That was a real short and shitty chapter for such a long wait to update. Hey, that rhymed! Heh heh... I thought it was kinda cute :3 I've been really busy with work and school and haven't had time to write. Sorry! Had kinda a bad day on Thursday so I took the day off to sleep. But anyways, video games are awesome! My favorite is Final Fantasy X.**

**Band of the chapter is Fozzy! Cool songs are "Enemy" and "Sandpaper"!**


	25. YouTube

**ABC**

Chapter 25

YouTube

Disclaimer: Don't own Sherlock. Excuse me while I cry.

* * *

"Sherlock, this is fantastic! Mm, what did you put in it?" Molly continues to shovel food into her mouth.

Sherlock just grins proudly at her from his seat next to her on the couch. "It's a secret." Molly snorts, making Sherlock rolls his eyes. "You know, you're not very ladylike."

"Yes, well, ladylike people wouldn't help you with all the corpses, would they?"

"You may be right."

"I'm a woman, I'm always right." She replies cheekily, forking another bite of the pasta. "Seriously, though, how did you make something this bloody great?"

He looks to the side, a memory hatching itself in his mind palace.

_"Mrs. Hudson, please! I wish to surprise Molly with a delicious meal and you're the closest thing to a good cook that I know."_

_Mrs. Hudson narrows her eyes. "If my cooking isn't up to your standards, you can go cook it yourself!" Sherlock's face conveys shock and fear. She places her hands on his shoulders. "Dear, just watch a cooking video on YouTube."_

So he did. And it was apparently worth it. He hadn't been sure, at first, because the video was long and complicated. He tried to pay attention, he really did. But whatever he got must have _really _worked.

"Sherlock?" Molly asks worriedly.

Sherlock snaps out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

She groans. "Do you listen to _anyone _when they talk?"

Without hesitating (though he kind of wishes he had), he immediately replies. "Mummy."

She snickers through a mouth full of food. "Mummy's boy." Silence resumes before she speaks again. "So where'd you find the recipe for this?"

He coughs awkwardly, causing her to raise her eyebrow. "YouTube."

"_This _is from YouTube. Hm. Who would've thought?"

"So you like it?" She does a double take at his self-consciousness and sets her plate down.

"Yes, I do." She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him and pecking his lips. "Thank you, Sherlock. This was really sweet of you." She pulls away, still smiling.

"I didn't want you to think that I would stop trying just because we're getting married. I want to constantly, er, better myself for you. I will never stop trying, Molly."

She's pretty sure she feels her eyes tear up a little at that. It's probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever told her. "I love you the way you are. But it means a lot to know that you're as dedicated as I am. I know I'm annoying too."

He breathes a sigh of mock relief. "Thank God. I thought I'd have to tell you myself."

"I'm being serious, Sherlock!" He tugs her back toward him. She (for the moment) forgets about her dinner and allows it, laying her head down on his lap and letting him run his fingers through her hair.

It's blissfully quiet for a few minutes until Molly breaks the silence once more. "We're getting married." She whispers.

He chuckles. "Indeed, we are. Seconds thoughts?"

"About as many as there are happy songs by Nirvana."

"...Is that good?"

"It's very good." She sits up and kisses him. She pulls away and looks in his eyes. "What else did you learn on YouTube?" Her voice is sultry and sexy, but, well, Sherlock can't contain himself. Giggles fall from his lips until the mood is ruined and Molly is frowning.

"I am sorry. I'm sorry." He giggles one more time. "I don't know where that came from. Just that 'line'... Molly, where on earth did you read to say that?"

"I don't know! It was pretty bad, though, wasn't it?" She laughs.

"Perhaps we should try that again?"

"Yeah, I'd say that's a good idea. What about dinner?"

"I'm already thinking of ways to devour it."

She rolls her eyes and smacks his arm. "I meant this amazing pasta you made!"

He waves a hand dismissively. "That can be reheated." He stands up and grabs her hand, helping her up too.

"Lead the way, Mr. Holmes." He grins.

"I cannot wait until the day I can invite Mrs. Holmes into my bedroom." He guides her to the bedroom.

"Really? Won't it be kind of hard to bed me, if your mother is in there?"

He groans. "Visuals, Molly. Stop ruining the mood." She giggles.

"I'll try."

* * *

A while later, when Molly is lying with Sherlock in their bed, she begins thinking. Random thoughts, really. However, one keeps running through her mind:

Sherlock most certainly wouldn't need to learn any "tricks" from YouTube. He seems to be quite knowledgeable in the... art... of sex already.

End Chapter 25

**A/N**

**Hmm, where to begin? First off, I want to say I'm sorry for the longish wait. I've been really busy with exams and stuff. I finally finished Chemistry with a 91.8. I'll be honest in saying I'm not thrilled with that grade, but hey, what can you do? I tried really hard and it just wasn't enough. Gotta move on, I guess. Wish me luck on busting my ass trying to finish Algebra by next week. I've been so stressed with school that I haven't even touched my computer. Sorry!**

**Thanks for the reviews. They seriously made me grin. And yes, I quite agree that a video game playing Sherlock is the most adorable thing since... it'd be creepy to say 'babies', wouldn't it? :D Anyway, I put up a one-shot a while ago about abuse. Don't know if any of you seen it or not, but you might wanna check it out. It was kinda my nod toward receiving help for it. I got a review saying the characters were OOC, though, so I'd like your opinion on if I should try and fix it up. Make it more in character. Anyways :)**

**Have I already said Seether? I'll say it again, if so. Band of the chapter is Seether! One of my favorite artists. Really great songs are "Weak" and "Pass Slowly". The latter was written about his brother that committed suicide. I encourage you to check them out!**


	26. Zoom

**ABC**

Chapter 26

Zoom

Disclaimer: I haven't owned Sherlock throughout the entire bloody story. Why start now? ;)

* * *

She's can't believe it. After years of pining for Sherlock, growing a backbone, and then receiving the love she always wanted from him, they're... getting married. She never thought that either of them would ever grow into a commitment like that. He avoided "sentiment" like the plague and she ran away as soon as anyone got close. Quite a pair, they are.

She smiles, touching the necklace that Mrs. Hudson had gifted her with. Looking in the mirror, she sees a person that she never thought would be looking back at her. All her life, she felt like a girl. She feels like a woman right now.

Mary, upon noticing the quiet bride, tenderly touches her hand. "You alright, sweety?"

"Oh, oh, yes. I just- I never thought-"

"I know." Mary says with a soft smile. To lighten the mood, she playfully adds, "I don't think anyone thought this could happen." Molly lets loose a watery laugh. "Shush, before you ruin your make-up. It's nearly time."

* * *

He's going to be sick. Well, he thinks so. Today is his wedding day and all he can think about (besides getting her into bed during their sex holiday) is something is_ going to go wrong_. He doesn't think that she'll be a runaway bride, but perhaps a kidnapped bride? _Murdered _bride? He shuts his eyes tightly and sucks in a breath at that.

"Are you alright, Sherlock?" Best man, best friend, and occasional mansitter, John Watson, asks worriedly.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just a bit... nauseous."

John chuckles. "Nauseous, eh?"

"Is that not what I said?"

John shakes his head in fond amusement. "Yeah, that's what you said."

Suddenly, everything shifts. Music starts and attention is drawn to the back of the church where Mary is now entering. Mary winks at him, grinning. With a smile, John notices Sherlock take in another breath when Molly begins walking toward them. All thoughts of kidnapping and murder leaving his thoughts for the moment. Really, the only thought he seems to be able to process is, _she's beautiful_.

* * *

Click.

That would be Violet's Holmes camera snapping _another _picture. Sherlock shoots a glare her way, causing Molly to playfully swat his arm. Violet rolls her eyes and decides to carry out her mission. Hopefully neither Sherlock or Molly will notice until they leave for their honeymoon. That's when she'll give it to them.

She first turns the camera to herself.

"Well, dears, this is your wedding gift. Both of you often forget how important you are to all of us. I have decided to give you a reason to never forget again. I will go first." She sucks in a breath, turning away from the camera for a moment. After wiping at her eyes she continues.

"Sherlock, you are a wonderful man. Your father and I are so proud of you. We were worried about you as a child... Such a big brain, but such little need for social interaction. We didn't want you to be alone. My dear, you found Molly and you couldn't be more blessed because Molly is the best thing that could have happened to you. Oh my, I better cut myself off here or I'll take up the entire time." She chuckles and pauses the recorder.

* * *

Molly grins as Sherlock backs her up against the car and kisses her feverishly. They're still going at it when Violet clears her throat. Sherlock pulls away with a grunt at his mother. Molly just turns fifty shades of red.

"Mummy?"

Coughing awkwardly, she hands them the recorder. "My wedding gift to you." With that, she kisses both of their cheeks and wanders back inside.

"What is it?" Molly asks curiously, looking over his shoulder. Sherlock just smiles and opens the limo door. He ushers her in before taking his own seat next to her.

"Let's find out." With that, he presses the play button.

They both smile at Violet's words. Sherlock presses the pause button. "This is..."

"Going to be interesting. Press play." Sherlock does as told.

They see Siger roll his eyes at his _lovely _wife's antics. "Really, Violet? Wait, is it on?! Give me some time to think!"

Both Sherlock and Molly chuckle at that.

"Um, let's see... I couldn't be more proud of the both of you. Well, if you gave me a grandchild and saved me from your mother's constant complaining, I might..." He shakes his head, clearing away those thoughts. "I'm very glad you found one another." He smiles gently at the camera. That is, until about ten seconds later, a scowl appears. "Violet, I'm done! Turn the damn thing off now!"

Next up is Mrs. Hudson, who appears to be very teary-eyed. "Goodness, I can't even say how happy I am for the two of you. You were both... so unhappy... before you found each other. Sherlock, dear, you were so lonely and you were too, Molly. I always worried about the both of you and when you finally told us! When you _finally _told us, I could not have been happier. I love you both."

Molly is openly crying at Mrs. Hudson's words, while Sherlock looks moved. Or constipated. Maybe both.

Mycroft suddenly appears on the screen in a close up before the camera adjusts. Both Molly and Sherlock laugh at that.

"Mummy, kindly get that thing out of my face, please." When she doesn't, he lets loose a sigh and begins speaking. "I am thrilled that you found someone as lovely as Dr. Hoo-...Molly..., Sherlock. I told you sentiment...love... was a chemical defect found on the losing side. Dear God, I can't believe I'm admitting this on camera, but... I was wrong." He clears his throat. "Best of wishes. That is all."

They're both giggling wildly, clutching at one another. "Did you see his face?" Sherlock asks, wiping at his tears of laughter.

"I-I did. Oh man."

Greg is the next to appear on screen. "Is it on?" Sherlock rolls his eyes. "It is? Okay, well, lovers! I sincerely hope you're not watching this after, erm well, nevermind. I have a lot of friends. Between the Yard and Uni, I've never been short on 'em, but you two... You two are some of my best friends. You look for deeper things than the closest place to have a pint and I'm grateful for that. I suppose what I'm trying to say is, thank you. You've both changed lives; including mine."

"That was sweet." Molly comments, having calmed down from their previous fit of laughter.

"He's still a bit touchy about us, though."

"Hmm?"

Sherlock abruptly looks down. "Nothing."

Mary is now on screen, tears steaming down her face. Sherlock squirms uncomfortably. "You two-" She takes a deep breath. "You were made for each other. I love you both dearly. Sometimes I can't believe how much we've all grown. You both are the most lovely, kind, and generous-stop rolling your eyes, Sherlock-people I know. You give until it hurts. John and I will never forget all you've done for us. Just, thank you for being in our lives. We... love you."

"Have I mentioned just how much I love her?" Molly chokes out.

Sherlock is about to answer when John finally comes on. He immediately shuts his mouth.

"Sherlock Holmes, you are the most infuriating, narcissistic, bloody git that I have ever met." He pauses then begins speaking again with a smile. "And I love you to death. We've been through just about everything-though, not as much as Mrs. Hudson thinks- and now we're... here. You are a wonderful man. But you don't need a bigger ego, so I'm going to flatter your new wife now.

"Molly...Holmes, you are fantastic. Has anyone ever told you that before? The big, fat git ought to remember to. Everyone always told me that I had the patience of a saint. God, Molly, I have no idea what that makes you. You took care of my best friend when I wasn't there to do it and for that, I am forever grateful. But you are so much more than Sherlock Bloody Holmes' keeper to Mary and I. We love you like nothing in this world, Mrs. Holmes." John pauses another deep breath. "We love you both. _I _love you both."

Sherlock hastily wipes at his eyes, but Molly still sees. She can't help the soft smile that creeps on her face. "Sherlock Holmes, I bloody well think I'm in love with you."

He grins at her before sweeping her up into his arms for a searing kiss. "I quite think I feel the same for you, Mrs. Holmes."

He leans in to kiss her again, but she's giggling. He pulls away, scowling. "I'm sorry... It's just, that line was so cheesy. The whole Mr. and Mrs. thing after getting married? What is this; a sappy fanfiction?"

He kisses her again, but the camera catches their attention once more. It's still on, just zoomed in... On them. They both stare, a bit mesmerized, by the love that is so apparent on both of their faces.

"I really do love you, Sherlock." She whispers, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you too, Molly." He hugs her back and kisses the top of her head.

End Chapter 26

End Story!

**A/N**

**Wow, the end?... This came faster than I thought it would. I know I haven't updated in a few days, but this time it was on purpose. My thoughts on this chapter were a bit scattered, but I wanted to end it like this and I wanted time to write it. I hope it wasn't too choppy, but I rather liked it. Thought it made it a bit more raw. Damn, this feels like goodbye. You guys have been such loyal reviewers. I honestly can't tell you how much your reviews meant to be. You make me want to write better :)**

**Special thanks to Rocking the Redbeard, TheHolmesSister, Lanceletta, SammyKatz, and InMollysWildestDreams for being loyal and reviewing all most all the chapters. Means a hell of a lot more than you can believe! Also, thank you to lilsherlockian1975 for being my first review, for not only this story, but my first review since writing again.**

**Um, lesse... Anything else? I guess, just thank you all for sticking this out with me. I know I tend to ramble during my author's notes. For the last band of the chapter... One of my favorite bands... Nirvana. My favorite by them is "Come As You Are". And of course "Smells Like Teen Spirit" ;)**

**Ta until next time!**


End file.
